Jaune Arcs Adventures in Beacon
by StorSpeaker
Summary: So after seeing several prompts on iFunny and with people liking Arachnophobia, I've decided to make this a thing. Anyway they will be one-shots around Jaune and not all of them will be Arkos, all will be meaningful and some might be humorous/ enjoyable.
1. Arachnophobia

**Arachnophobia **

**A/N: I decided to write this after seeing a picture of this on iFunny. It looked amusing with Pyrrha freaking out over a…well let me see if I do a good job at describing it; and I wanted to try and create a bit of a backstory with some Arkos pairing so... **

**ENJOY! **

It had been a rough day for Jaune…again.

Yet again, he was beaten by Cardin in his Combat Training class and he was shoved around a bit, (Not that he was mad, it was more preferable to Cardin's more…aggressive tendencies) and besides not doing well with his homework he still wasn't becoming a better fighter at his nighttime training with Pyrrha. Sighing, he shrugged on his black hoodie before placing Crocea Mors inside his locker; pulling out his Scroll he saw it was almost time for dinner.

Rolling his shoulders, he puts away his Scroll before walking out of the locker rooms, only to bump into Cardin.

"Watch it Arc," he growled.

"S-sorry heh heh, won't happen again," Jaune said, holding up his hands slightly in defense.

Cardin grumbled a bit before walking into the locker room himself; sighing in relief Jaune began to head off to the Dining Hall to hopefully meet up with Pyrrha and the gang.

Jaune hurried down the steps of the Combat and Strategy building before making his way to through the gardens, it was a short cut to get to the Dorms which was close by the Dining Hall itself.

As he walked through the gardens he brushed some of the red leaves off his hoodie, they were a similar tree type as the Forever Fall. Jaune remembered how he protected Cardin from the Ursa Major, and how he finally agreed to Pyrrha's help the same day. He was just glad he wasn't as gung ho on being like his ancestors and accepted her help.

Now if only he could just get better at fighting…

*BEEP*

Jaune jumped as he heard his scroll ringing, pulling it out he opened it to see that Pyrrha was calling, taping her face he said, "Hello?"

"J-Jaune?"

Pyrrha sounded…scared?

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"A-are you close by the Dorms?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah I was on my way to the Dining Hall so I'm near-"

"EEEKKKK!"

The line went dead.

"Pyrrha?...PYRRHA?!"

Jaune quickly tucked away his Scroll before sprinting towards the Dorm rooms. He rushed past other class members, ignoring their exclamations he dashed up the stairs and down the hall. Quickly typing in the code for his room he rushed inside.

"PyrrhaAAAAAUUUUUUGH!"

When Jaune rushed inside, a force knocked him in the chest, and his current momentum sent him flying until he rotated in the air before crashing into a wall. Jaune felt the air rush out of his lungs before he curled up into a fetal position.

"That really hurt," he groaned.

"Jaune!"

He felt a pair of hands gently grab his shoulders before pulling him up, he opened his eyes slightly to see the bright emerald eyes that enchanted him with their beauty.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was very upset.

There she was, terrified out of her mind and in her panic she called her partner (crush and hopefully future boyfriend) to try and come help her, only for him to charge in quickly and cause her to freak out and to round-house kick him in his chest!

"Jaune! Are you alright?" she exclaimed.

_'__Of course not you idiot! Why in the name of Monty would you hurt the guy who was trying to help you?!' _

"Well, I've been better," Jaune admitted.

Pyrrha sighed as she helped Jaune stand back up, brushing him off she felt the muscles that were beginning to form underneath his hoodie, thanks to his training.

_'__He really has come a long way from the person he was before,' _she thought before returning her gaze at the floor, only to shriek and hide behind Jaune, grabbing the back of Jaune's shirt tightly.

Jaune blinked before remembering why he was there.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" he asked.

He saw a hand shakily point at a spot on the floor, between the two left dorm beds. Carefully moving forward he looked to see…

…

…

…

…

Seriously?

…

…

A spider?

He looked confused at Pyrrha, who was looking in fear at the creature, slightly shaking his head he turned around and started to the bathroom.

"W-w-where are you g-going?" Pyrrha asked, she tried to seem calm but it came out high-pitched.

"I need to-URK"

As Jaune walked, Pyrrha had hopped onto his back with a death grip on his neck. Jaune stumbled into the doorframe before shifting his arms around Pyrrhas legs, he tried not to think about how smooth and soft they were.

_'__Man, are they always like this? They just feel so-NO! TEAMMATE! OFF-LIMITS! UNSEXY THOUGHTS! NO MATTER HOW SE- OH MONTY OUM IN HEAVEN, AID ME!' _

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had a similar thought process.

_'__His hands are so gentle, as if he was carrying a delicate treasure.' _

Pyrrha blushed as she thought of what it would feel like if he touched _certain _parts of her body. Only to shake her head as Jaune got a better grip on her legs and hoisted them more securely on his waist as he walked towards the bathroom located near the back of the room. While Pyrrha seemed tense to Jaune, she was secretly enjoyed this brief private moment, now she understood why Nora liked getting piggyback rides from Ren.

Oh Monty, the others…

"Um, Pyrrha? I-I need you to get off me now," she heard Jaune say.

"O-of course."

Quickly hopping off the boy, who rubbed his throat slightly; Jaune then grabbed the small glass cup in the bathroom that they used to rinse out their mouths and a paper coaster before returning to the room.

Pyrrha trailed nervously behind him, making sure to keep a hold on the back of his shirt as he went back into the room.

Jaune quickly looked around for the spider, which was now resting near the door, bending down he carefully raised the cup and slowly lowered it above the spider.

A foot…

Six inches…

Three inches…

One inc-

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Right when the spider was about to be caught, it moved. Rushing towards Jaune, he quickly tried to catch it in the glass, but the creature leapt upward. Jaune, with experience with dodging blows, managed to avoid the spider; however, Pyrrha wasn't so lucky.

She screamed loudly before brushing herself off sporadically before leaping back onto Jaune, who grunted at the impact before he manage to regain his footing. Once he did, I glanced around for the spider, to see it scurrying towards the door, in a quick movement; he threw the glass so that the open end was face down and it amazingly landed above the spider, sliding along the floor until the glass thumped against the door.

Once Pyrrha realized the bug had been caught, she let go of Jaune and began to pat herself down, trying to ignore how red her face was going from embarrassment; while Jaune quickly went to the cup before sliding the paper coaster underneath the glass, effectively making the small prison portable.

"Holy crap!" Jaune exclaimed. The spider was ginormous, like the size of a dragon fly, from wing-to-wing.

"G-get rid of it J-Jaune; quickly I-I don't like spiders!"

"No kidding," he muttered.

Wasting no time he rushed to the window before throwing the insect outside. As he turned around he saw a flash of red before he felt Pyrrha begin to hug tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," she kept saying.

Jaune went as red as Pyrrha's hair, he stammered profusely before deciding to pat her back awkwardly, he looked down at Pyrrha who was looking at him happily with her captivating green eyes.

Swallowing he said, "Y-you wanna go get dinner now?"

Pyrrha nodded and they turned towards the door, but as they were about to leave, Pyrrha turned to Jaune one last time.

"While I am thankful for what you did, just so we're clear."

Pyrrhas face darkened before she pointed a finger at Jaunes face, "We aren't going to tell anyone about what happened in this room at all. Understand?"

"Y-yes," Jaune whimpered.

Pyrrha smiled, her dark face clearing up into her familiar bright smile, "Great."

Then she calmly walked out the door.

Jaune shivered,_ 'Man, even though she can be so nice, she can be so scary.' _

**Line Break **

Pyrrha's sword clanged loudly against Jaunes shield, Jaune quickly knocked the blade away before thrusting his own blade. Pyrrha smoothly slid up her shield; spinning her body she knocked away the blade before shouldering Jaune in the chest. With a grunt he went skidding across the roof before rolling back up to his feet, looking up he saw that Pyrrha's blade was rushing forward at a thrust to his neck. Rolling backward again he raised his shield before getting to his feet, Pyrrha was breathing heavy, bouncing on her feet but smiling like a maniac, "This is the best match I've had from you," she exclaimed.

Jaune then got a crazy idea, rushing Pyrrha; he blocked her sword and tackled her onto the ground. Pyrrha was surprised for a moment before punching at Jaunes cheek, Jaune raised his forearm and blocked the blow, but that was all Pyrrha needed. Raising her feet, she mule kicked Jaune before getting to her feet; Jaune skidded against the floor before hopping to his feet as well. Raising his fists he rushed towards Pyrrha, who had assumed a boxing stance and blocked his first punch before lashing out with her own right hook. Ducking underneath the blow, he gave a couple of jabs at Pyrrha's middle before trying to uppercut her, gritting his teeth as he punched Pyrrha's metal armor. Pyrrha grunted slightly, narrowing dodging the uppercut before grabbing his arm and before he could react, Pyrrha had judo flipped him over her head, knocking the wind out of him before placing her boot on his chest.

Jaune groaned again before tapping the roof three times, smiling Pyrrha removed her foot before helping him sit up, breathing heavily.

Panting, Jaune said, "Good match."

Pyrrha nodded before walking towards the door, she dropped Miló and Akoúo̱ off before picking up the water bottles she had placed against the wall. Tossing one to Jaune she popped open the water bottle herself before sitting next to Jaune.

"You're improving Jaune," Pyrrha said.

Jaune smiled weakly before taking a sip from his water bottle, "Sometimes I don't feel like it," he muttered.

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing Pyrrha," Jaune said.

Pyrrha knew he was lying instantly. She didn't understand why he always kept bottling things up, but then she remembered something her teacher told her once.

_'__Teamwork is about knowing and understanding your partner, both on a physically and mentally scale. Sometimes to gain their trust in battle, you must earn it; in order to earn their trust as a whole, you must give your trust to them.' _

Pyrrha sighed; she was going to have to talk about it.

Taking another sip of water, she began, "There is a reason I'm afraid of spiders."

When Jaune looked at her confused, she did a mental cheer; he was hooked in. Now to talk about it.

"You see, when I was just starting out in the Tournament, all beginners had to pass an entry exam to get into the preliminaries. The first few groups to destroy a Grimm and return would gain entry; the Grimm I was facing lived in a mountain that was South of Sanctum. I was paired with two others, and our objective was that we had to make our way into the mountain before destroying the Grimm. We did not account for everything in the mountain; after we entered we fell down a tunnel which separated us; while they both went into a separate part of the mountain I went fell down into the Grimms lair. Literally. I fell into the area. I would have died had it not been for the fact that I was well in the shadows, and the Grimm was old…at least that was what I thought."

Pyrrha took another drink from her water bottle, her throat suddenly becoming parched. Jaune could imagine the mountain, but he was concerned for his partner's well-being, even if this was in the past.

"While I did not move, I had crashed into a nest, of numerous spiders." Pyrrha shivered suddenly, she drew up her knees before wrapped her arms around them, "Imagine water streams trickling slowly down your body, and not being able to move. That was what it was like, except the spiders kept trailing everywhere. M-My face my a-arms e-everywhere. It was all I could do not to scream and attract the Grimm to my location; after he had settled almost ten minutes later I quickly hopped out of the nest and killed the Grimm before doing everything I could to get the spiders off; thankfully there was a smaller amount on me than at the beginning. After I do my best to calm down, I began to search for my teammates…"

Pyrrha swallowed again, Jaune noticed she went pale; instinctively Jaune wrapped an arm around her, scooting closer to try and comfort her. Pyrrha shifted so her head was on Jaune's shoulder, "T-the spiders were deadly, they used movement to try and detect their prey before biting them, their poison in small doses was designed to paralyze them while larger amounts of the venom can kill. My teammates had struggled which had earned them numerous bites which lead them to their deaths. When the judges discovered what I had been through, they shoved me into the finals." Pyrrha took a shuddering breath, "and that's how I won my first tournament," she finished with a dark tone.

Jaune was staring at his teammate with a mix of shock, horror and sadness. He began to wrap his other arm around Pyrrha when she stiffened.

"I do not want any kind of pity Jaune Arc."

Jaune hesitated, should he stop?

_'__Teamwork is about getting to know your partner, I think I pushed her far enough today, now she just needs comfort.'_

Jaune wrapped his arm around Pyrrha before delicately pressing her into his chest, "It's not pity, its sadness. Nobody deserves to go through all that…least of all you," he finished with a blush.

Pyrrha had frozen; her mind went on shutdown as she hugged Jaune back.

Now Jaune, wasn't the sharpest sword in the bunch, he knew that all too well. But he also knew pain, mentally and physically.

"You blame yourself for their deaths. You feel that if you were stronger, or smarter that you could have prevented their deaths, don't you?" he asked softly.

Pyrrha was dumbstruck by this different Jaune, but she nodded.

"Remember what Ozpin told us at the beginning of the year? 'Knowledge can only carry you so far.' If you were the same as you are now you could have saved them. However, you had no idea about the spiders; you have nobody to blame at all. We all have limits Pyrrha, sometimes the hardest thing is admitting them," Jaune said before steeling himself for his moment.

He lowered his head before gently pressing his lips into her crimson red hair.

Jaune braced himself for any kind of retaliation, a punch or Pyrrha trying to escape his grasp, however, the only thing she did was snuggle closer to him. Jaune felt his face go red before he laid down onto the concrete roof, before rubbing circles onto Pyrrhas back as they just looked onward at the stars. After at least half-an-hour, Jaune sat back up, however he felt that Pyrrha didn't move, she was still breathing calmly however she was curled up on the ground still, she had fallen asleep. Jaune smiled at how adorable she was before his face went a light pink, he wondered about what she was dreaming about, and if she, possibly, had any feelings for him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jaune carefully picked Pyrrha up bridal style and carried her back to the room before setting her gently on her bed, tucking her in he whispered 'Good night,' before preparing for bed himself.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha dreamed about shining knights who killed spiders before taking her off into the distance on a light brown horse, the sky littered with small shining lights.

* * *

Cardin smiled; they forgot that his team was directly beneath the roof. The moment he heard Mrs. 'Perfect, Four-year champion,' Nikos ask Jauney-boy about why she was afraid of spiders; he awoke his team and got planning, knowing that he could cripple JNPR in one move.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up to warm covers, still in her combat attire, but strangely content. Then she remembered the events of last night, she blushed as she remembered falling asleep on Jaune.

And the kiss.

For some reason she felt so comforted in his presence and just drifted off. She looked at the clock to see she had enough time to get a shower and get ready for classes for the day. She gathered her things before hurrying into the bathroom, quickly dropping her clothes she hurried into the shower and began to get herself clean. After quickly toweling herself dry, she put on her uniform before applying her make-up and putting her hair into her ponytail. Once she had deemed herself ready she walked out of the bathroom, narrowly dodging her hyper teammate as she skipped inside, all the while humming a merry tune. Grabbing her Scroll, she see's that Jaune was pulling on his blazer.

When he saw her, he smiled and asked, "Had a good night sleep?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Sorry about last night," she apologized.

"Eh. You were tired, I get it, don't worry about it. Let's just get to breakfast before Nora raids all the pancakes."

Pyrrha chuckled before they started to walk towards the Dining Hall. Jaune was honestly very nervous; in fact it surprised him when he talked so casually with Pyrrha about breakfast, as if what happened last night never happened. What happened last night was a bit of a 'spur of the moment' and he wanted to let Pyrrha know he'd be there for her. However he didn't know where that left them.

Meanwhile Pyrrha had similar problems.

While she did fall asleep on Jaune, after that night, did that leave them as more than friends? Did Jaune kiss her head because he was her partner? Or because he actually liked her?

"So-"

"So-"

They falter, as they spoke at the same time. Jaune gestured at Pyrrha to speak.

"Um, Jaune…about last night," she began, wringing her hands.

"Y-You don't have to say anything, "Jaune stated, scratching the back of his neck. "I stepped too far a-and I understand if you were creeped out by-"

"No," Pyrrha interjected, "Not that at all, it's just…thank you."

"T-Thanks?" Jaune squeaked.

Pyrrha turned her head slightly so he couldn't see her blush, "Y-yes."

By then they had reached the Dining Hall, Jaune had noticed a stray shoestring so he had bent down to tie the laces while Pyrrha walked inside. He had just finished tying his shoes to hear a scream.

A familiar scream.

Jaune stood up and burst into the Dining Hall, and what he saw sickened him, and he knew that the best way to deal with it, was to break a pair of legs.

Team CRDL was laughing, as the Hall, minus Team RWBY, as they looked at Pyrrha, who was covered from head to toe in spiders.

Actual, creepy, crawly spiders.

What made it worse was that they managed to get some Dust powered, giant mechanical spiders that were hanging around her. Pyrrha was frozen, her green eyes wide with terror and her face going paler than a sheet, Jaune rushed forward as he ripped down the spiders with ease before vigorously brushing off Pyrrha.

"It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. You're fine Pyrrha, you're just fine," Jaune whispered softly.

When he finished, he was about to grab Pyrrha into a hug, but she shoved him away and sprinted out of the Hall.

Jaune stared at her retreating form, then he heard Cardin shout, "Hey Jauney-boy. Between you and your fighting skills, and her being afraid of spiders, I'm not sure which is more pathetic!"

The Hall erupted in laughter.

Jaune did not feel small, or humiliated. Oh nonononononono far from it.

He was upset, and pissed off.

Clenching his fists he bowed his head before he walked straight towards Team RWBY. The team looked sadly at Jaune before they began to speak.

"Cardin's just a ruffian."

"Come on Jaune, he's just a stupid bully."

"Cardin crossed the line, but Jaune you need to stay calm."

Jaune turned to Yang, who was in her combat attire for Goodwitch, before stretching out his hand, "Give me your bracelets."

Yang blinked at Jaune before chuckling, "I don't think so Vomit Boy, calm your feisty pants down and-"

"Let me try again."

He slammed his hand down onto the table, causing it to crack, lifting his head, they see his eyes.

Gone was the goofy klutz, gone was the kind-hearted knight they all knew.

His blue eyes seemed to glow with rage; his whole body language read that he was livid; the term 'pissed-off' was a major understatement. Cold, serious and angry, he was like a typhoon, calm at first but having a raging storm inside

"Give me Ember Celica Yang."

Yang was a brave girl, hell she marched into a club and beat the crap out of everyone there. But this Jaune…terrified her to no end. She quickly took off her bracelets before handing them to Jaune, who placed them on his wrists before marching away.

She pitied Team CRDL, she would not want to be on that side of rage.

Jaune walked through the crowd, which were still laughing slightly, only the few near Team RWBY's table knew that major shit was about to go down.

He walked straight to their table, Cardin was lounging against the table along with Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark were perched on the opposite side of the table.

"What do you want Jauney-boy?" Cardin asked.

"For you to apologize," Jaune said simply.

Cardin and his team laugh, "Or what?" Russel asked.

"…wow I never expected the bullies to be so stupid to not realize I was threatening them," Jaune said.

The Hall erupted into jeers.

"You beat us up? Hah! Russel, get him away from here," Cardin said, waving his hand at Jaune.

Russel smirked before standing up, he placed a hand on Jaunes shoulder, about to push him away.

Russel expected the Jaune to stumble back, maybe even fall.

What he did **_not_** expect was Jaune grabbing his arm with one hand and his chest with the other and throwing him over his head. Slamming him down into the table opposite of CRDL plus Jaune.

As his vision faded into oblivion he heard Jaune say, "Last chance."

Monty Oum, he prayed his team did so, quickly.

Meanwhile, the rest of CRDL was staring in shock at Jaune. It took them a moment before Cardin's mouth formed a sneer and they charged at Jaune.

Jaune lifted his arms as Ember Celica formed on his wrists; shoving his forearm back he heard the bracer cock back, loading the first round into the chamber.

Dove Bronzewing had vaulted over the table and rushed at Jaune, about to try and tackle Jaune, only for him to punch him in the gut, the force of the punch would have sent Dove flying back into the wall, and the extra power of Ember Celica embedded him into the wall. He groaned before falling unconscious, looking like a beaten up cartoon from television.

Sky Lark was smarter, he vaulted over the table before trying to sweep Jaune's legs, for a moment it worked, and Jaune hit the ground. Sky raised his boot about to stomp on Jaune's chest, however, Jaune grabbed Larks foot before twisting it hardly, causing the bone to practically dislocate itself. He screamed for a moment before Jaune got up and jabbed him three times in the gut before giving him a bicycle kick to the jaw, sending Sky flying over a crowd of students.

Cardin, being the person he was sent his team first. Both as payback for the Forever Forest, and to get a read on Jaune, he assumed the idiotic doofus would be destroyed after his guys went in.

However that was not the case.

Snarling, Cardin charged in himself, thankfully wearing his armor he put on since he had Goodwitch for Combat classes that morning. Raising his fist, he tried to punch Jaune however he had ducked before the blow could come into contact and had unleashed powerful blasts from Yang's gauntlets into Cardin's armor. It hardly made a different since Cardin was so built, smirking Cardin grabbed Jaune by his blazer before punching him in the jaw. Blood came from the blonde's mouth as he went flying back several feet.

Cardin allowed himself his smirk of victory, "Just like your partner. Week and patheti-"

Jaune lost it.

Focusing his Aura into his feet, he raced towards Cardin before unleashing everything he had.

"DON'T-YOU-DARE-TALK-ABOUT-HER-LIKE-THAT-YOU-RETARDED-MOTHER-FUCKING-PIECE-OF-SHIT!" Jaune yelled, a blow with every word.

Cardin was overwhelmed before he fell backwards onto a table, only for Jaune to leap onto him and punching him in the face.

"YOU-DON'T-EVEN-BOTHER-TO-TRY-AND-UNDERSTAND-PEOPLE-SPIDERS-KILLED-HER-ENTIRE-TEAM-YOU-RETARD-SPIDERS-THAT-WERE-CRAWLING-ALL-OVER-HER-AND-YOU-GO-MAKE-HER-FUCKING-RELIVE-THAT-MOMENT-AGAIN!"

By then, Cardin's face was a bloody pulp. Jaune was panting heavily, fist cocked back and ready to punch again. His Aura was flaring around his feet, giving off a bright white glow. Blood was splattered slightly on his blazer and cheeks, some leaking from the corners of his mouth. Grabbing the upper edge of what remained of Cardin's chest plate, he brought the bully's face near his.

"Remember what I said about my team Winchester?! You better remember this, or next time…will be one hell of a lot worse."

Standing up, he took a step back before wiping the blood off his mouth before turning on his heel and walking towards Team RWBY's table. People moved out of his way as he took off the bracers and placed them on the table, "Thanks Yang," he said before he turned towards the entrance of the Dining Hall and jogged out.

The moment he did, the hall broke out into whispers, some went to get Cardin to the nurse while others gossiped about what happened.

"I…did not know Jaune was capable of that," Blake said.

Weiss looked stunned, how was it that the goofy, klutzy knight she met in the locker room, was capable of so much devastation. Ruby stared at where Jaune left, wondering that, if someone else he cared about was hurt as bad as Pyrrha, would he go full Rage Monster on them? As well as if she should make him and Pyrrha some cookies.

Meanwhile Yang was staring at her Scroll, taping endlessly on it.

Then the doors opened up as Ren and Nora came walking inside, Ren knew something was up, the way people cleared the way as they went. That or Nora had gone hammer-crazed again.

"What happened?" Ren asked as Nora had stolen a pancake from Yangs plate.

Team RWBY looked at each other, having no idea how to explain this.

"Watch this," Yang said.

With that she held out her Scroll, which showed Pyrrha standing there covered in spiders before pressing play.

"Two hundred views already."

* * *

Jaune was jogging through the halls; he first checked his dorm, which was heartlessly bare before he started to wander around the campus. His Scroll vibrated and chimed but he ignored it, his teammate was more important than schoolwork.

Teammate. Team. Mate. T-e-a-m-m-a-t-e. No, more like…dare he say it…

"Lover," he whispered, testing the word on his tongue.

Yes, that was it. He cared for her deeply, more so than he thought. He loved his partner deeply, but where would she go-

Realization hit him harder than Yangs fist, he smacked his forhead before sprinting to the staircase.

The roof.

* * *

Jaune hurried onto the roof to see Pyrrha on the ground, knees drawn with her slender arms around them as she stared at the sky.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

No response.

"Pyrrha, look. What happened-"

"I can't be your partner."

Jaune blinked as Pyrrha stood up, still facing the skyline.

"Here I am. Pyrrha Nikos, four time running champion of the Mistral Tournament, top student of Sanctum Academy and yet here I am, afraid of spiders."

"Pyrrha-"

She turned, Jaune was worried that he saw tear streaks along her face.

"Jaune, you do deserve better. I-I am going to try and get someone to help t-train y-you and-"

In a flash Jaune went to her side before clamping a hand on her mouth, "Pyrrha, with all respect. Shut up."

With that, he pressed her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, Pyrrha began to sob. Jaune whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she cried, her whole body shuddering with each wracking sob. Jaune didn't mind that his blazer was getting wetter as time went by; all that mattered was his crimson-haired partner. Jaune decided then and there to tell her his history, he bent down his head until his mouth was close to his partners ear.

"Do you know much about the Arc linage?" Jaune asked.

When he felt Pyrrha shake her head, he said, "That's because it's not something I like to talk about. The Arcs were some of the first Hunters in history, they were the ones who were at the very creation of Hunters, and some say we made up all of it. According to what I've learned, Arcs were the top of everything; battle, strategy, tactics, etc. and would do things on our own, people praised us during the Grimm War. We were even apart of the Human Faunus Revolution, we respected the Faunus on a certain level, and believed that if we made amends, they would be helpful allies. These stories made me want to be a Hunter, be the courageous knight in shining armor for all the people; however I was terrible at fighting, I couldn't seem to grasp anything. So that's around the time I got the fake transcripts, I made my dad proud, he felt as if I was just holding out after all this time. Pyrrha, even after all this training I'm doing, I don't feel as if I'm improving at all," Jaune admits.

Pyrrha voice was muffled against Jaune's blazer, but he could still understand her saying.

"Patience is important in training. You cannot always expect to learn a certain style or technique in a manner of hours Jaune; I get the feeling that your father did not understand that well."

Jaune chuckled, "No, I don't think he did."

They remained in that position for a few more minutes before Jaune let Pyrrha out of his arms and left his hands on her shoulders. Pyrrha was looking at him strangely with her eyes.

"Well I think we should-"

Next thing he knew, Pyrrha had smashed her lips against his and was kissing him with all the passion and love she could muster. Jaune's mind went blank as he felt his partners lips against his, after a few seconds one thought strayed into his mind.

_'__KISS HER BACK YOU IDIOT!' _

Jaune tilted his head to gain better access to his partners lips while, moving his hands up Pyrrha's shoulders until he was cupping her cheeks, his thumbs brushing over her ears.

The kiss itself was sloppy and unrefined, but it didn't not fail to convey the message of love and passion to the other.

Finally they separated, both were panting with swollen lips and faces like Pyrrhas hair.

"Wow" Jaune breathed.

"Wow," Pyrrha said.

They stayed that way for a while until Jaune's Scroll beeped again. Frowning, he finally pulled out the tool to see several messages from Yang, Professor Goodwitch, and Professor Ozpin.

Opening the one from Goodwitch, he learned he was going to receive a week of detentions for violence against students, and to be talked to by Ozpin.

"What for?" Pyrrha asked, who was reading over Jaune's shoulder.

"L-later," he stammered.

Opening Ozpins message he learned that he was going to have the detentions, but Ozpin was proud of Jaune when he learned of the incident, however he still wished to talk to the boy about Team CRDL.

What? How could he-

The message from Yang cleared it up, she had recorded everything from the minute Jaune ran inside the Dining Hall.

Pyrrha stared in shock at the video, Jaune actually cared that much about her?

Oh he was going to make a fine boyfriend.

"Well I guess I understand the detentions. Looks like my training has been paying off," Pyrrha stated, walking towards the roof entrance.

"Y-Yeah, I was just…" Jaune faltered, "let's just get to Ozpin."

When he heard a click, he looked up to see Pyrrha locking the door behind her, with a predatory look on her face.

"If I recall, Ozpin said to see him when you found me, I don't think anybody knows we're here."

Jaune was about to reply but the sway of Pyrrha's hips was…incredible distracting.

"U-Ummmmmmmm."

"Shhhhh," Pyrrha said before kissing softly.

_'__Screw it,' _Jaune thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Things got heated up as Pyrrha leapt up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Panicking, Jaune fell back and instinctively grabbed something, which happened to be Pyrrha's legs. As his fingers sank into her thighs Pyrrha moaned into his mouth and on impulse he stuck his tongue into her mouth.

A couple hours later, around noon, Pyrrha was straddling Jaune's waist. Both with rumpled clothes and messy hair as they stared at each other with lust fading from their eyes.

Panting, Jaune said, "We should…go see Ozpin."

Pyrrha nodded before she got off Jaune, after offering a hand they went off to Ozpin's office, making sure to pat their hair down and straighten their clothes.

However, they ran into him as they went down, smiling the coffee drinking professor asked, "So. Did you enjoy each other's company?"

They both blushed as the professor took a sip from his mug, "Not much goes on at this school that I don't know about…well at least after major events."

They nodded, "Anyway, Mr. Arc. Try to think more rationally when dealing with problems with Mr. Winchester in the future. In the meantime, you are to aid Mrs. Goodwitch with preparing the Combat room for tomorrow's major battle with the higher level students, that is all."

They nodded before they went off to the Dining Hall. As they entered the Hall quieted at the sign of Jaune.

Well…almost everyone.

"JAUNEY!"

Nora was waving frantically with a cookie in her hand. Smiling, the knight and Spartan head over to their table with Team RWBY as they chatted about classes.

"There you are, we'd been wondering when you'd show back up," Ruby said.

Yang smirked, "Soooo…what took you so long?"

"It was hard finding her," Jaune admitted.

"And afterwarrrrdddd?"

They both blinked before staring at each other, going pink in the face Pyrrha was stammering an excuse before Jaune grabbed her hand.

"We made out for the whole time," he said flatly.

Ruby spit out her milk. Weiss stared at Jaune in shock. Blake's eyes went wide with surprised as she dropped her book. Yang's leer grew wide before the words impacted her, "You must be quite the kisser," she exclaimed.

While Nora faced Ren with all seriousness, "Does that mean we need to start dating Ren?"

While Ren stammered out a response, Pyrrha scooted closer to Jaune, who placed an arm around her.

_'__Yup. She's/He's a keeper,' _they both thought.

**Well it went a little longer and a bit darker than I thought. But hey, 'Go Big or Go Home' am I right. **

**Read, Have a Great Night and God Bless. **

**Review**


	2. Arachnophobia Part 2 Am I Intimidating?

**_Dragovich: _****Keep an eye out, I'm planning on writing one more RWBY story. At least until I find more inspiration for future stories. **

**_Jakillking999: _****Yes and no. He is our favorite klutzy knight; however he just needs the right push sometimes to do awesome stuff. Like in the Forever Fall against the Ursa Major, or when he beat up Cardin.**

**_Guest: _****Yes, my sister was like that. Until some guy tried to grope her, then she practically decked him with her fist. Now she's an awesome person.**

**_destinyTail0: _****Thanks for everything. **

**_Origin of summoners: _****I plan on it. And it will be severally angst. **

**_AndreiN00B: _****Glad you enjoyed. Don't worry about not knowing what to say, just think and it'll come to you.**

**A/N: Wow! For some reason, people liked Arachnophobia; now while I am happy, originally I was going to end it then and there, however after asking an opinion of destinyTali0, (Check out his story JAUNE and Mute Arc, their awesome) and seeing some interesting prompts on iFunny, I felt my mind start whirring. So I decided to change the title so I could continue this story. These will be simple one-shots that do revolve around Jaune, they will also be related to each other and contain different characters that I will bring back from certain episodes.**

**So without further ado… **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter: Arachnophobia, Part 2: ****_Intimidation._**

After the first week after the 'Mad Rooftop Make-out Session' as Yang called it; Pyrrha was happily dating Jaune. At first, she was nervous. What would they tell their team?

Then Jaune happened.

When Jaune had declared that they spent the entire time kissing, Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder to see most of the populous of Beacon staring at them in shock. Only Russell Thrush, who Jaune judo-flipped and being the only one to receive minimal damage, reacted by rushing out of the Dining Hall, probably to tell Cardin.

Once Team RWBY had calmed down, they began to pelt the couple with questions.

"Since you and Jaune are now dating, will you not hang out with us as much?" Ruby asked sadly.

Jaune chuckled, "No! There is always a special place for you guys in my heart, you especially Crater Face."

Ruby pouted adorably as the rest of the table laughed.

"Can I record you guys kissing?" Yang asked as she grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I want to see if Vomit Boy is as good as he claims."

Weiss gasped before reaching past Blake and smacking Yang on the arm, "Must you be so lewd Xiao Long? Their moments of intimacy are their own, leave them be."

Pyrrha was never more thankful to have Weiss right then.

"Still…" Yang said, looking at the new couple.

"Yang, if you dare try to do that," Blake leaned in closer to Yang; "I will trap Ruby in a room and force her to read Ninjas of Love."

Yang's eyes widened, "I will not allow my baby sister to read that smut!" she exclaimed, eyes turning red.

"Keep me from reading what?" Ruby asked naively.

Yang flushed before muttering a quick apology before turning back to her food.

Pyrrha smiled as Jaune wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she wasn't hungry and she knew that Combat Class had already passed so it was onto Grimm Studies. Once the bell rang, both teams stood up and they went off to class, however Weiss stopped Pyrrha as they went.

"I need to talk to you," was all she said before they searched for an empty classroom. Once they did find one, Weiss forced Pyrrha into a chair before she started to walk around the room.

"Now, I cannot even fathom how you were interested in Jaune, even less so when you actually decided to go out with him. However, what is done is done. Now I need to have to tell you about people like _him_."

Pyrrha was about to calmly ask Weiss what she meant by 'people like him' when Weiss quickly said, "It's not that there isn't anything wrong about Jaune," Weiss cringed as she said that, "It's just that…most boys…seem to…try and…take…advantage of…these kind of situations."

Pyrrha had calmly stood up before walking towards Weiss. The heiress quickly realized the effects of her words, wringing her hands she spoke again, "Look, you're a beautiful woman and Jaune may try to do things, we're still teenagers and we still…have needs."

Pyrrha stopped as she saw Weiss blush, smirking slightly the Spartan warrior said, "Trust me. I know Jaune; he won't do anything stupid."

Weiss calmed down, "Anyway, just be careful of Jaune and most of the other female populous," she finished.

Pyrrha blinked, why would the other girls be a problem? However before she could ask Weiss had darted out of the room. Shaking her head, Pyrrha soon followed out of the classroom before hurrying to Grimm Studies.

* * *

Pyrrha had begun to notice subtle changes around school.

Not with Jaune, no her boyfriend was perfect!

A gentleman first off, always trying to be helpful. Pulling out a chair, holding the door, etc. always the little things that most boys seemed to overlook.

When she asked Jaune why he did it, he shrugged before simply replying, "My mom told me just before I went off to elementary school, 'Treat girls with respect, sometimes the little things you do can be the biggest things to others.'"

Pyrrha smiled as he said that, she wanted to meet his mom someday, she seemed like a very intellectual woman.

However, this was about school.

Ruby seemed a little saddened at the fact that Jaune was going out with Pyrrha, according to Yang. She cried a few nights but with the help of her partner, who was a little frustrated at being sleep-deprived, Ruby came out alright. Apparently, Ruby had cornered Jaune and admitted her crush before hugging him tightly, Jaune being the guy he was lightly patted Ruby on the back before saying she was like a little sister to him. Ruby was disappointed that he didn't like-like her, but she was glad that he cared the same deep way she had for him.

When the rest of team CRDL exited the Medical Ward, Cardin was shocked and angered at the fact that the knight was going out with the Spartan. How had such a wimpy guy gotten the catch?

As jealous as he was, he wouldn't make a move at Jaune, or Pyrrha for that matter. Cardin was burning with rage, but he was smart enough not to pick a fight with either of them, for fear of their rage.

* * *

Once the time became two weeks, that's when Pyrrha had realized what Weiss had meant. Pyrrha was thanking Monty Oum above for Jaune's obliviousness; he had no idea of what was transpiring around him. While Jaune only had eyes for Pyrrha, she had noticed most girls bending over more often, either backs facing towards, or away from her knight to pick up objects they dropped. Jaune always noticed, and being the guy he was, raced in to try and help gather their books together so they could continue on their way. Though, not without giving Jaune a flirtatious wink; this even greatly angered Pyrrha, but passed Jaune completely.

Now, Pyrrha would have been fine with it.

It had been going on for most of the month; that as well as the gossiping girls in the locker rooms didn't help.

"He has serious abs according to Jenny."

"Monty he's so _hot." _

However, that was in the past, as she took off her armor and was putting on her Beacon uniform, she then heard something that rattled her to the core.

"I can see why he didn't choose us, his partners pretty intimidating."

"She's scary, I can see why he won't choose us, she'd kill him, I mean she seems pretty masculine too."

"But didn't he beat up Cardin for her?" One said.

"Why do you think, he's her lackey. Probably offering him rewards every time he-"

Pyrrha cleared her throat before stepping into their sight, all of them paled significantly as she stared at them.

"Next time, try and make sure that the person you're gossiping about isn't in the room," she said coolly before walking out of the locker rooms.

Was she really scary? Did Jaune really not like her, and is afraid to dump her because she might…hurt him?

"Pyrrha!"

She quickly composed herself as Jaune came running up.

"Hey, would you like to go for a walk later?" he asked.

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, "S-Sure! Why not?"

"Great! Um, just dress casual alright? N-Nothing too fancy, we um…well…I'll tell you when we get there."

Pyrrha felt dread pump through her body.

"OK," she said, while mentally calming herself down.

_'__Oh Monty! 'Oh Monty! 'Oh Monty! 'Oh Monty! 'Oh Monty! Please do not let him want to break up already!'_

* * *

Jaune was looking at himself in the mirror, for the tenth time. He nodded his head, before rolling his shoulders, then slapping his face and looking sharply at himself; only to repeat the process again with a sound of frustration.

"Come on Jaune," he said, "you're dating her, you beat up Cardin for insulting her, hell _you freaking made-out with her and you tongued_! But you're still terrified for this first date?!"

To try and explain, Jaune had decided to take Pyrrha on an 'outing' as Weiss put it, around the Beacon grounds. He was planning on showing her a spot he found awhile back, and he was using as a sort of calming spot, and was going to show her if the need came to calm her for any kind of reason. (Actually he planned it as a picnic to surprise her) But now though…how to keep Pyrrha in the dark by keeping cool.

How to do that? How to do that? How to do that?

Then Jaune remembered his younger days, smiling he closed his eyes.

_The sound of the bass thumped through his body he jumped to the music; the music blasting through the speakers and the cheering emanating from all around energized his blood before he began. _

* * *

_Taking a glass of water, not wanting to try a sip of alcohol. He quickly drained the glass before he began to cool down._

_"__Hi handsome." _

_Jaune turned with a half-smile. Maybe this time it would work. _

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_SMACK! _

_Maybe not._

* * *

Taking deep breaths he remembered the calm he felt after that event. Looking back at the mirror he saw himself once again, with a calm expression. That along with his blue, rolled up sleeved, button up shirt with his pants and sneaker, he felt that he looked good. Quickly exiting the bathroom, he sees Pyrrha wearing a green half-zipped jacket over a red tank top, along with black short-shorts.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Pyrrha smiled, "You bet."

With that, Jaune opens the door and they walk out together, calmly out the Dorm Hall.

Jaune took a deep breath before feeling his pocket.

"Ah, man. I forgot my Scroll, one sec Pyrrha," with that Jaune quickly sprinted back into the Dorm Hall.

Phase One, begin.

Jaune ran into his dorm before grabbing his Scroll and the basket he had underneath his bed before quickly exiting and knocking on team RWBY's door.

After a few moments, Weiss opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is Blake there? I need to ask her a favor," Jaune said.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow, "Please, this is really important," Jaune pleaded.

"How important can this be?" she asked.

"It involves Pyrrha."

Weiss sighed before turning around, Jaune could see a good view of the room as Weiss walked to Blake's bunk, Jaune noticed Ruby was currently writing stuff on her lopsided bunk and bobbing her head to the music her headphones were blasting out.

Weiss grabbed Blake's book from her hands, "Jaune needs to talk to you," she said before folding the page and returning it to the girl.

Blake quickly hopped off her bed and walked to the door, letting her book hang at her side.

"What's up Jaune?"

"I need you to take this to that one place I told you about," Jaune said, holding up the basket.

Blake looked at the basket, "What place?"

"The place that I told you about, you know. With the…"

Jaune's voice went softer as he explained it to Blake, who nodded her head and smiled faintly, "You know, you're quite the romantic Jaune," she stated.

"That comes with my mom forcing me to read all her books," Jaune admitted.

Then a whistle blew loudly.

Ruby then zoomed up with rose petals floating behind her, a silver whistle around her neck, "Hold up. As team leader, I need to monitor these events so I must ask, what's in it for us?"

"You mean you?" Blake deadpanned.

"Exactly."

Jaune paused, thinking for a moment before comically falling to his knees and clasping his hands together, "Please Ruby! I will buy you a baker's dozen of chocolate chip cookies-"

Ruby scoffed, "Try again fool. It will take more than-"

"-and make you strawberry shortcakes too."

Both girls stare at the boy, who grew nervous, "What?" he asked.

"Y-You can cook?" Blake asked.

"STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES!" Ruby squealed.

"Uh, yes?" Jaune said hesitantly, "M- My mom made me cook some food sometimes for when we would go to celebrating Christmas, a-and one time there was st-strawberry shortcakes heh heh, so…"

Ruby looked ecstatic before turning to Blake, "As Team leader, I say…GO!"

Blake shook her head before grabbing the basket and rushing out the window.

Jaune didn't question it. The faster and less inconspicuous, the better off he'd be.

Quickly patting himself down, he thanked Ruby before rushing back outside, where Pyrrha was casually sitting (and failing in her opinion) on a bench, smelling some flowers.

"Hey! Got it," Jaune said.

Pyrrha flushed slightly before standing back up, dropping the flowers, "Great, lets-"

"Wait."

Jaune looked curiously at Pyrrha, then back at the flowers, "Why did you drop them?" he asked.

Pyrrha flushed deeply, "W-Well I'm just not used to such...girlyness. I-I mean I am, it's just that-"

Pyrrha was nervous, what the girls said still lingered and, if she admitted it, she didn't know how to be girly. Most times she was just used to the tournament training, never really that much time to socialize; she did with her trainer and some of her rivals but that was about it.

However, Jaune thought, _knew_ the reason why. She had never gotten flowers before. It was cliché but…

Jaune bent down and examined the flowers; they were a sort of normal type that grew around Beacon. A dark stem while the petals varied, either a solid white, a red and brown, a green and blue, or sometimes a rare green and red.

The flowers Pyrrha had been the second and the third. Taking two of each, he wound them together into one before delicately taking Pyrrha's hair and sliding the combined flower into her hair before looping the ends around her ear, as a sort of pin. Using the others, he wound the stems together near the petals before looping the individual stems around her wrist before tying them together, effectively making a sort of corsage.

Pyrrha's eyes widened and her mouth opened with surprise, who knew Jaune could be so romantic.

Jaune blushed as he finished, "D-Do you like it?" he asked.

Pyrrha quickly said, "I love it," while cringing on the inside.

Jaune smiled before taking Pyrrha's hand and walking to the gardens.

The path in front of them remained clear of leaves; however the smell of a mix of roses, gardenias and other flora seemed to be soothing to Pyrrha. She took in the smell, smiling slightly as she did, thankful for the scent as it eased her nerves. Jaune looked at Pyrrha's face; head tilted back, eyes shut with the sun hitting her face, making her green eye shadow seem darker than usual; as if she was some beautiful but mythical creature. The sight made Jaune's heart pound, he quickly looked around to see the spot already.

Phase Two: Commence.

Moving until he was behind Pyrrha, he placed his hands around her eyes.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said questioningly, "What are you doing?"

"Aw," Jaune said playfully, "Don't you trust me?"

Pyrrha bit her lip, which Jaune thought make her look,_ oh so sexy,_ before saying, "I do."

Jaune smiled before they slowly moved forward to where the bushes were met in between a wall covered in vines. Smirking slightly, he moved the vines before touching the wall, after channeling some of his aura into it, a door appeared. It was old fashioned with a metal handle. Grabbing it, he pulled on it, causing the door to open with a audible groan.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune looked back, his hand was doing his best to cover both eyes but Pyrrha was reaching up to remove it.

"AH! Nonononono. Not yet," Jaune said.

Pyrrha hesitantly lowered her hands; taking a sigh of relief Jaune opened the door before helping Pyrrha inside. After a little while longer, Pyrrha was getting twitchy.

"Can I look now?" she asked.

"Wait…wait…go ahead."

Pyrrha opened her eyes before she gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her.

The sun was setting in the distance; however it seemed like a small problem as the light seemed to be evenly distributed among the plants due to a tall, thin tree. Pyrrha recognized it though; it was a Pyrrha Déntro, commonly found in Mistral. She knew it because that was what she was named after, the tree itself had mutated by Dust and, if the plant was old enough, it would take in the sunlight before sending it into certain plants around the tree while keeping some of it for the tree itself to survive; creating a nice section of shade for animals of people. They plant species themselves were very rare, it was said that if you found one luck would follow you for the rest of your days. The reason Pyrrha was named was because when she was born, a leaf from one of the Pyrrha Déntro had blown into her crib and landed on her head. According to her parents, that's why her hair was red.

"J-Jaune," Pyrrha breathed before whirling around, "How did you-"

He wasn't behind her.

"It was actually by accident."

Turning again, she saw Jaune standing there, a white blanket laid out with a picnic basket sitting on the corner, two plates with ham sandwiches, along with two root beers in their dark bottles.

"You see, I was practicing with my aura before I was pushed into the wall by Cardin. I was about to continue when I noticed the door, I went through and here I am," Jaune said.

He then gestured to the food, "Care to eat?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Gladly."

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha nodded, mouth full of the sandwich.

"Good, I'm glad I could share this place with you."

"So Jaune," Pyrrha asked as she took a sip of her root beer, "Am I the first to know about this place?" she asked.

"Well…" Jaune trailed off, scratching the back of his head "No."

Pyrrha then remembered all the words the girls said.

She had to know.

Setting her drink to the side she crawled towards Jaune, who was finishing off his root beer. When he looked up, he saw Pyrrha right in front of him, panicking he backpedaled; only to be stopped as Pyrrha grabbed his shoulders.

Jaune's was holding himself up by his arms while Pyrrhas legs were on either side of his own.

"Jaune," she said, "Are you…intimidated by me?" she asked.

Jaune looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean do I seem…scary?" she asked hesitantly.

Jaune still didn't understand, "I'm don't get what you're saying Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha sighed, "Jaune. I-I really like you, b-but you're not scared of me are you? I-If you need to tell me anything you can."

Jaune looked confused again, "Why couldn't I Pyrrha? I trust you more than anything now."

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to be confused, "What?"

Jaune sighed before using one hand to caress Pyrrhas face, "Pyrrha. I used to be an idiot, as some points, I still am. But ask yourself, who was it that believed in me first? You, not Ruby. Who was it that decided to train me? You. Not Goodwitch, not Ozpin, not any of the teachers, you. It was hard at first, but trust is gained, and after that night on the roof when you told me your fear I saw a side of you that not many people see."

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune smiled, "Weakness. I saw the side you kept hidden using your talents, charisma and…pretty much everything else. When I saw that, I didn't see a champion, or a great fighter, I saw person just like me."

Pyrrha smiled brightly, "There's the girl I know and adore," Jaune said.

"So…I'm not scary," Pyrrha said.

Then Jaune became nervous, "Well um…" how to explain this…

Pyrrha saw him hesitate; she then decided a different approach.

Bending down, she kissed the area right below Jaune's ear.

_"__Jaune," _she whispered.

Said boy blushed a crimson red before stammering slightly, "Well uh…"

She began placing soft kisses along his neck before lightly biting on his neck, as Jaune groaned suddenly wanting more, Pyrrha pulled back.

"Am I intimidating?" she asked.

"There is no easy answer to that," Jaune panted, suddenly getting 'turned-on' as Yang would say.

"How so?" Pyrrha asked, nuzzling her head into the crook of Jaune's neck.

His nerves going hyper, he swallowed nervously before saying, "Well…you're not because, as I've said before, you're charismatic, I mean besides your looks, you're cheeky, caring, empathetic, and just plain sweet."

"And," Pyrrha said, the breath from her mouth tickling Jaune's neck.

"W-Well you are kinda scary, mainly because of your combat skills. Then again, most of the girls here are scary to me; but you, being four-time champion have a special spot of your own," seeing Pyrrha's down-trodden look he added, "And that's a good thing."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Look, you can keep me in line, make sure I don't let anything go to my head because you can still beat me up," Jaune said, "even though that sounds…very bad but-"

"I make sure you don't become an attention seeking celebrity," Pyrrha said, wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck.

"Exactly."

"So Jaune, the only question I have is, who else knows about this place?" she asked.

"Blake, how did you think I got the basket here? You see apparently she found it first and when I accidently stumbled upon it, I found her reading," Jaune explained. "A-and we agreed to keep it a secret, for her it was a private place for reading and for me…well it was this. A nice place to relax and have an enjoyable time; it still will be, I just have to time it right with her."

Jaune didn't care to elaborate on how he found Blake reading her 'Ninja's of Love' book and basically purring in the grass. That was also the day he found out she was a Faunus.

"Well…nobody's here," Pyrrha trailed off, her eyes filling with lust.

Jaune grinned, yep. Sometimes, pent-up teenage hormones were awesome.

Next thing he knew, Pyrrha's soft lips were crashing into his own; they moved against each other with fervor before they engaged into a fiery and passionate dance with their tongues, tasting the root beer they were drinking. Pyrrhas hands tangled themselves into Jaune's hair, Jaune started to trail his hands along Pyrrha's sides before he unzipped her jacket and tugged it from her shoulders. Then Pyrrha took it to the next level by beginning to suck on Jaune's neck, who moaned loudly in pure pleasure.

"P-Pyrhaouhh Monty that feels soooughoo good."

Pyrrha smiled before biting down on Jaune's collarbone, leaving a teeth mark along all her other hickies.

_"__Mine," _she growled.

Then Jaune flipped them so Pyrrha was on the bottom and Jaune towered over her.

"My turn," he breathed before he too attacked her neck.

Placing soft butterfly kisses along her neck, he trailed down to her collarbone, kissing the point where the bones met before he hesitated…and started to move back up to Pyrrha's lips. By this point Pyrrha was panting, however her mind was completely clouded.

"W-Why did you-"

Jaune stopped her with a small chaste kiss, "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, alright?"

Pyrrha smiled before bringing him down for another kiss.

As the sun sank beneath the tree line the only rational thought was this.

_'__Best. Boyfriend. Ever!' _

* * *

It was well past curfew as Jaune and Pyrrha snuck back into their dorm.

"Well that was…" Jaune tried to find the words.

"Enjoyable? Hot? A major turn on?" Pyrrha offered, her mind and body still buzzing; but it was a good buzz, like when you win a big competition.

"Stimulating."

They entered the dorm, after they showered and got into bed, Jaune setting his clock before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the members of each team were sitting together, minus Jaune who had left earlier that morning. Nora was telling about her dream, which consisted of her and Ren fighting numerous Death Stalkers, however Ren kept cutting in saying they were just Beowolves, it was night in the forest, etc. Blake was reading her book, Yang was casually chatting with Weiss, trying to make the heiress slip up and make a lewd joke. However Pyrrha and Ruby were looking around for Jaune; that's when their interests diverge.

Pyrrha was concerned, where was Jaune? She thought he'd have been back from wherever he was by now. Ruby was drumming her fingers on the table, looking around impatiently.

"Alright, where's Jaune?" she demanded.

Members consisting of NPR shrugged.

Then the Dining Hall doors slammed open.

Jaune entered, wearing a chef's apron and wheeling in a cart with a metal tray with a lid over it, along with three plates of chocolate cookies.

Both teams look at Jaune as he approached, Ruby stood up before walking towards the cart. With the air of a professional chef she looked at Jaune before saying "What is this?"

Jaune cleared his throat before taking the first plate, "Regular chocolate cookies from a grocery store," before setting it down on the table.

Taking the next one he said, "Using a Mistrial recipe, I created majorly high quality cookies for you. Actually I found an amazing ingredient that they use to substitute the sweet taste of sugar. Looks like it, tastes like it however it is not. It is _very _hard to come by however I luckily found some in the cabinets of Beacon." Jaune set the plate down, "Funny what you can find in Beacon."

"And last but certainly not the least," as Jaune took the last plate, "My own special cookies. Made from scratch, containing three times the chocolate, balanced with major sugar, but is mixed with some ginger and a few drops of vanilla extract to perfectly make the cookies."

**(I made this up. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! However if you do decide to, tell me about it, was it delicious?) **

Ruby nodded her head before turning away, Jaune waited for a moment before he started wheel out the cart until-

"WAIT!"

Jaune jumped before Ruby appeared in his face with a rush of rose petals.

"Forgetting something?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah, I-I just assumed you would be fine with t-this," Jaune said.

Ruby chuckled, "I'm not."

Jaune paled before saying, "Well I hope this makes up for it."

With that, he grabbed the tray before sweeping off the tray lid with a flourish and kneeling in front of Ruby in one move.

"Behold. The Super deluxe Jaune Arc 'Berry Shortcakes of Awesome Deliciousness."

Six shortcakes were presented, all looking so good Ruby fell to her knees.

"Freshly picked strawberries with a mix of icing and red food dye, along with high quality whipped cream and soft, freshly baked muffins."

Ruby looked practically shocked, delicately taking one shortcake she bit into it, her eyes going wide as she marveled the sweet tasting treat before she fell back with a thump.

Jaune looked smug, like _'Yeah. I'm that awesome, bask in my glory.' _

Then he felt someone smack the back of his head.

"Don't let it get to you," Pyrrha warned.

Jaune stood with before smiling at his beautiful girlfriend, "Told you that being intimidating is a good thing."

They shared a brief kiss before Yang suddenly said, "Wheres ours?" with Nora protesting as well.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a smile before turning around and clapping his hands. Several more trays came out with a few students pushing them.

"Enjoy."

**A/N: I hope I did that well, I'm not good with humor but I'm getting there… coming up for next chapter. Also, if you didn't understand the "…" it was Jaune and the girl talking, I just felt lazy and didn't want to write the part; also, Pyrrha Déntro means 'Red Tree' in Greek. **

**_Chapter: Guys Night Out. _**

_There he stood, all dressed up for something for this event. Honestly, he didn't understand what possessed him to listen to Jaune, or even do this for that matter._

_He sighed, "This was idiotic," he __muttered__. _

_"__Hey! There you are," he heard Jaune shout. _

_Turning, he did not expect to see this. _

_Jaune was standing there, wearing loose fitting dark jeans along with his white shoes. However, he had a black blazer over his shoulder, wearing a red collared, long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up at the elbows, Jaune looked…cool. _

_"__Jaune-you…wha…huh?" Words failed him. _

_Jaune laughed lightly, "Didn't anyone ever tell you pal? Don't ever judge a book by its cover." _

**I enjoy playing the pronoun game with you guys. This will be three parts until that will be the end of this…unless I get more prompts that I can use to tie stuff in. **

**Read, Enjoy and God Bless. **

**Review **


	3. Guys Night Out

**_Kurt The Mortician: _*****Blinks before going back through images on phone to find amazing prompt and looks up with maniacal grin* I have the perfect plan. *Insert maniacal cackle* Thank you my friend. **

**_SwampThirtyFour: _****When you put it like that. I want to say sorry, and that I had no intention on insulting mentally handicapped people, my sister has trouble learning. I do not usually use words like that, nor do I like to curse however, I believe that there is a time and place for curses and insults. However I should have thought more clearly before using 'retarded' I was just really getting into the story. Sorry again. **

**_AndreiN00B: _****Well thank you for your complement but I would like for you to read the Authors note below please.**

**_DIOJOJO:_****I know, I wonder how they would taste in real life but am a little scared to find out. **

**A/N: OK. To make this clear Jaune is not OP. Look I am following cannon the best I can and bending the rules to make this story good but let me explain something. When Jaune attempted to protect Cardin in the Forever Fall, he had a goal which made him strive to protect Cardin and with Pyrrha's help he was able to kill the Ursa Major. Now do a time skip, since this isn't part of Season 1 or 2, Jaune is a capable fighter, sometimes he just needs the right push/motivation to actually complete amazing tasks. Jaune has incredible potential as a person and a warrior; he just needs a goal to use that potential for great deeds. Also, we haven't really gotten into Jaune's past at all, plus Jaune can look on the back of a cookie box to learn how to make most food, like most people. It doesn't make Jaune OP…I think.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter: Guys Night Out **

"Remember students, Monday classes are cancelled due to preparations for the Vytal Tournament," Mrs. Goodwitch stated before walking off the Combat Arena.

Team RWBY was talking excitedly about the said tournament, Weiss was going on about the details and the planning of the tournament while Blake flushed a small bit as she remembered a certain monkey Faunus. Ruby was firing out questions and comments about the weapons the newcomers would bring to Nora who was perched upon Ren's back for a piggyback ride and Yang was curious if there would be hot looking boys coming in.

Pyrrha wasn't worried at all. Normally she would be a little nervous because most times she would have to deal with the 'rabid horny fanboys' as Yang put it. However with her relationship with Jaune, she wasn't worried about a thing.

Speaking of Jaune…

He was staring at team CRDL, who was grumbling slightly as the rest of the team left, except for Cardin who was being talked to by Goodwitch.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Pyrrha," Jaune said.

With that the team returned to the locker rooms, Pyrrha briefly kissed Jaune before walking into the girl's locker room. Jaune smiled at her retreating form before hurrying inside the men's locker room and took off his armor quickly and shoved it into the locker.

"Excited for something?" Ren asked.

Jaune shook his head, "Tell the others I'm going to be late for dinner, I need to do something."

Ren blinked before saying, "Does this have to do with CRDL?"

Jaune looked at Ren, "Yes. But please don't talk to anyone about this…its private."

Ren nodded, "I still owe you for the cookies, Nora was going on and on about one of her normal dreams, containing Beowolves, carpenters and trolls before you came in."

Jaune blinked, "That dream is considered normal?"

Ren gave Jaune a look.

"Good point," Jaune said.

Ren walked out of the locker rooms while Jaune slowly made his way where team CRDL was.

"Look it was nothing ok? Get out of here and leave me alone!"

Members containing RDL quickly left as Jaune ducked behind a corner, peeking around he saw Cardin gripping his hair, with a frustrated shout Cardin kicked a locker before beginning to punch one repeatedly. Jaune rushed forward and grabbed Cardin's wrist to make sure he didn't hit the locker again and break his hand, but before he could say a word Cardin punched him in the jaw, sending Jaune flying back and he crashed into the hard metal lockers.

Jaune coughed before rubbing his jaw, "Feeling better?" he asked.

Cardin snarled, "Why the hell do you care Arc?"

Jaune sighed, "Look I get that you hate me, but I don't hate you; and I wasn't going to just let you break your hand for some reason."

Cardin scoffed, "So you beating myself and my team up in the Dining Hall was what? A demonstration."

Jaune glared at Cardin, "I told you in the Forever Fall to leave my team alone Winchester, I didn't care what you did to me and I still don't. You insulted _my _partner, remember?"

Cardin huffed before beginning to take off his armor, which Jaune noticed was still slightly dented from being demolished by Jaune's fists.

Jaune sighed, "Look, let's try again, what's wrong?"

"Again, why do you care?"

"When you were bullying me, with the threat of revealing…you know. I was pretty much down, thinking that I was a terrible leader, except a friend of mine told me otherwise. I am trying to help you out, leader to leader. Now what is wrong?"

Cardin sighed, why the hell was he doing this, "Goodwitch was telling me about my grades, they're beginning to slip, that along with getting my armor repaired and getting my father to chew me out didn't help. Plus my team is practically falling apart! Ever since that little event in the Dining Hall, most people won't even look at us, plus…" Cardin grew a little red, which amazed Jaune until he heard Cardin whisper, "there's a girl."

Jaune blinked before biting his lip. He had an idea, he just didn't know if it would work.

* * *

_Jaune was nervous, he shouldn't be doing this. He could be caught and get in so much trouble._

_It was his turn. _

_Stepping up he showed the man the I.D. not trusting himself to speak. When the man nodded Jaune walked quickly into the building. _

* * *

_Sitting at the bar, Jaune only got a soda, even though he was breaking so many rules and laws, he still did not want to drink, being an alcoholic was not on his 'Things I want to do' list; then again, this wasn't either. Jaune felt kinda lonely to be honest, the moment he walked into the club, some people looked at him before rolling their eyes, and he had shrugged but sadly walked his way to where he was now. Nodding to the beat of the music, Jaune began to move his feet left and right, each time they move they would switch their places on the ground. Ball of his left foot, right heel_ _to the left. Left heel, ball of his right foot_ _to the right._

_"__Nice moves!" _

_Looking up Jaune saw someone smile at him, "M-Me?" Jaune asked shyly. _

_"__Yeah. Come here," the man waved him over. _

_Nervously, Jaune walked over to the man. The man placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder before taking him into the center of the club, where the music thrummed and people cheered. _

_"__Look, just watch the people move and you'll get the hang of it." The man said. _

_Jaune nodded before maneuvering into the crowd, until he was close to the circle where a lone person danced. _

_Jaune watched, mesmerized by the dancers feet. He moved as if he was weightless, the dancer's feet sliding to the sides before snapping back into the center before repeating it again. Jaune was slightly aware that his own feet were slightly hopping to the beat, the dancer finished with a cheer of the crowd before returning to the side. Then Jaune felt someone push him into the crowd, turning around he saw the man who brought him there in the first place, laughing slightly he gestured at Jaune to go. _

_Jane grew flustered before he heard the man shout, "Move to the beat!" _

_Move to the beat. _

_Jaune nodded as the music swelled. Bobbing his head he clapped his hands before saying, "And it goes like this~" _

_Swishing his feet he began to sing the song softly to himself, "Take me by the tongue and I'll know you~" _

_Jaune spun around in a circle, "Kiss 'till your drunk and I'll show you~"_

_Jaune did his feet work from earlier "All the moves like Jagger, all the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger~" _

_Jaune then began to shuffle his feet like he saw from a music video, "I don't need to try and control you~" _

_Feeling a little high from the music, he winked at some girl in the crowd, earning some wolf whistles from the crowd, "Look into my eyes and I'll own you~" _

_Jaune then began to finish up by spinning yet again "With the Moves like Jagger, I've got the Moves like Jagger, I've got the mooooooves like Jagger~" _

_Jaune finished with a pose, fist up in the air and his head facing downwards. _

_The crowd cheered loudly as Jaune sauntered away with the biggest grin on his face._

* * *

"Well if that's that then-"

Jaune came to a decision.

"What are your plans tonight?" Jaune blurted out.

Cardin blinked, "What?"

Jaune nervously asked, "What are your plans for tonight. I-I mean it is a Friday so…"

Cardin looked at Jaune confused, with a slightly grossed out face, "Are you bi Arc?"

Jaune blanched as he realized what his words sounded like, "N-No I'm just trying to help relieve the stress!"

Oh Monty Oum in the beautiful realms of Rooster Teeth

With horror Jaune realized what it sounded like, and Cardin went slightly green. Before the boy could sprint in terror Jaune quickly said, "Look I'm trying to ask if you want to go have a night out. Not a date, no kind of any sexual activity. Just two guys on a night out, having a good time."

Cardin calmed slightly before looking at Jaune skeptically, "And where would we be going if I agreed?" he asked.

Jaune already knew of a place, "Um, look there is a lot to tell and no time right now. Just…put on a set of clothes, keep it casual alright?"

Cardin looked away for a second before saying, "I'll think about it."

Jaune smiled, "Good."

Just as they were about to leave Cardin stopped Jaune, "You um…might want to punch me," he said.

Jaune looked at him, "Why?"

"The bruise on your jaw," Cardin stated.

Jaune shrugged, "That's my problem, don't worry about it."

Cardin nodded before he headed out, Jaune rolled his jaw again, trying to test the limits of the bruise before walking out of the lockers and headed to the Dining Hall. He was still rubbing his jaw and he started flexing his back; Cardin packed a punch, because _damn_ they were sore.

"Jaune!" he heard.

He looked up and saw Pyrrha waving at him; he smiled before taking his seat next to the Amazon warrior, who had kindly gotten him a plate of food.

"What took you so long Jaune?" Ruby asked in between bites of cookies.

He was about to respond when he felt Pyrrha gently touch his cheek, he winced slightly as her fingers glided over the bruise.

"Jaune what happened? Who did this to you?"

"I-"

"It was Cardin, wasn't it?" Blake asked.

"Well-"

"OH! Oh, lets break his legs!" Nora cried, her blue eyes wild as she stood up.

"NO! Nobody is breaking any legs, yes it was by Cardin but it was an accident," Jaune said, grabbing Nora and pushing her down into the seat that was next to him before she could climb onto the table.

"Right," Yang said skeptically.

Jaune sighed before taking a bite of his food, but secretly glancing his eyes up to scan the Hall for CRDL. They were sitting at the far side of the Dining Hall, they kept to themselves; not bothering the bunny Faunus that they usually would, not that they did after Jaune's actions. Cardin briefly looked up and noticed Jaune's eye, he glanced at his team before giving him a subtle nod, which Jaune returned.

Jaune hoped that this would fix everything.

* * *

There he stood, all dressed up for something for this event. Honestly, he didn't understand what possessed him to listen to Jaune, or even do this for that matter.

He sighed, "This was idiotic," he muttered.

"Hey! There you are," he heard Jaune shout.

Turning, he did not expect to see this.

Jaune was standing there, wearing loose fitting dark jeans along with his white shoes. However, he was wearing a red collared, long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up at the elbows and the collar flicked up, Jaune looked…cool.

"Jaune-you…wha…huh?" Words failed him.

Jaune laughed lightly, "Didn't anyone ever tell you pal? Don't ever judge a book by its cover."

Cardin blinked, "Are you being cocky?" he asked.

Jaune chuckled a bit before scratching his head, "Yeah…this sorta happens when I go to this place," he admitted.

"What place?" Cardin asked.

Cardin wouldn't admit it, but he was kinda nervous.

"The Veil of Vale, that club downtown," Jaune said.

"W-WHAT?!" Cardin shouted.

A club, he could get. Jaune, he thought he understood. But both of those things together? It was like putting two and two together and trying to get five.

"Yeah, a club. So le- wait. Are you going dressed like that?" Jaune asked.

Cardin looked down at himself, he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a silver polo shirt along with some boots.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

Jaune walked around Cardin, with a thinking face on.

"Terrible, but it'll do."

"W-What do you mean by terrible Arc?!" Cardin demanded.

"Well if I'm going to help you out, it'll work."

"Help me with what?!" Cardin asked.

Jaune looked at him, "I'll explain later, now let's go."

Cardin continued to give a three-headed stare at Jaune, while the knight pushed him to the airship.

Who was this and what had they done to Jaune?

* * *

"OK Arc, explain right now. What the hell is up with you?" Cardin demanded.

They were standing outside 'The Veil of Vale' club, people were chatting around them , Cardin noticed that some girls were eying them and giggling slightly. Jaune looked better as they approached the entrance of the club, apparently he had forgotten that he got motion sickness and had to spend the last part of their trip hunched over a trashcan.

Jaune sighed, "Well, it all started with me being in those rebellious teenage years. I wanted to go to a club, just to see what it was like, so I got my hands on a fake I.D. and went there. Believe me I was scared out of my mind; I didn't have a sip of beer, or anything that has alcohol in it. But that's when someone got me and pushed me into a dance circle, and I tore it up."

Jaune smiled fondly at the memory, while Cardin looked at him skeptically, "You can dance?"

Jaune nodded.

"You? Who is the clumsiest person of all time, and had no idea on what a landing strategy was?"

"Yup."

Cardin just stared.

"Look, I'm more flexible then you think, I just like to jam out to music with it, and I turn into some kind of 'dancing machine' as someone put it. If I don't have music, I'm my same klutzy self that everyone knows."

"Except if they insult Pyrrha," Cardin pointed out.

Jaune nodded, "Anyway, ever since that day, I would sneak out and party all night…well at least until midnight. In that time, I picked up some things. Dance techniques, how the quality of shoes can affect your movement, and a bit of slow dancing. Plus, a bit of stuff girls like,"

"Wait, you started hitting on girls at a club?"

Jaune was becoming more and more of a puzzle cube.

Jaune bashfully scratched the back of his head, "More of get the guts to do it. I never did have any success at it."

Then it was their turn.

Jaune casually walked up and into the club, with Cardin right on his heels.

The doors opened up and the music washed over them. But before Cardin could move, Jaune grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side.

"Look, a few rules, alright?" Jaune said.

Cardin looked at Jaune confused, "Why? I thought this was a guy's night out?"

"It is," Jaune said, "But I don't want anything bad to happen, trust me fights here aren't that pretty. So look, no beer or anything alcoholic, it will mess up your ability to think calmly ok? Don't leave with anyone except me, Hunter or not you can still get the crap kicked out of you, and if you see anyone from Beacon, tell me; I don't want people finding out about this."

With that Jaune left.

Cardin sighed before walking to an empty table; he just wanted to see how things rolled before hopping into the thick of things. He watched as Jaune moved into the giant mosh pit of people before Cardin looked around again, he saw several couples making out heavily in the corner, to Cardin it appeared as if they were trying to suck each other's faces off. However he did notice as pretty girl sitting next to a guy, he could tell that the girl clearly didn't want to be anywhere around that guy; moving on, he saw the main bar, run by several people who were mixing together some martinis. Looking back to where Jaune was, he saw that Jaune was actually in the center of a circle they made; Cardin looked in astonishment as he saw Jaune beginning to break dance, literally, he was then spinning on his head while his arms and legs were outstretched in the air, and people were cheering loudly.

Time to break the rules.

Cardin got up before making his way to the bar, he always wondered what alcohol tasted like.

A few minutes later, he was taking a sip of his first martini. He knew that alcohol was an acquired taste, so he took a small sip before choking a bit. After a moment he forced himself to take another sip, to see that it was slightly better than before.

"Hi there," a voice said.

Cardin turned to see the same woman he was looking at before, "Hello."

"First time I've seen someone like you in this place."

Cardin grinned, "I hope that's a good thing," he said.

"Well, charming and strong. Care to buy me a drink?" she asked.

Cardin finished up his martini, "Make it two."

* * *

Jaune had finished up, he was panting slightly and sweat trickled down his forehead. He wanted to keep going, he knew he could but he also wanted to check up on Cardin. As he went he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hey handsome," a voice purred.

Jaune looked and saw a brown haired woman who smiled seductively at him, "Care to show me more of those moves, if you do I'll show a few of my own," she continued, pressing against his chest.

Jaune smiled, "Sorry, but I'm taken," he said before untangling himself from her grasp.

He walked around, only to groan, Cardin was talking to another man while a woman was holding onto either of their arms. Reading their body positions, he could tell a fight was going to break out.

Jaune raced forward as Cardin then said to the man, "Maybe someone should teach you how to care for a woman."

"Whoa there guys," Jaune said, placing his hands on their chests, "I'm sure we can work this out."

"Yeah, when that guys teeth are feed to himself," the man stated.

Jaune looked at the woman before jerking his head at the man while he grabbed Cardin and jerked him over away from the people.

"What the heck are you doing Cardin?" he demanded.

Cardin gritted his teeth, "Look, all I was doing was talking to a pretty girl, and the next thing you know that guy was yelling at me and grabbing the girl being all possessive. All I did was buy her a drink-"

"You were drinking Cardin?!" Jaune demanded, "I told you not to."

Cardin huffed, "I didn't see the harm in one-"

"How many did you have?"

Cardin looked down slightly before saying, "Two."

Jaune was upset, but at least Cardin still had some common sense to feel guilty.

"Look, let's just stay calm for five minutes, just five ok? Then we'll apologize and leave."

Cardin nodded.

They just stood there, calmly breathing in air before breathing out. After a few minutes Cardin said, "I'm good."

With that, the pair made their way back to the man, who had two other friends with him, "Look, I am sorry for my actions sir, I'll just be going," Cardin stated before he and Jaune walked out, the former wondering if Cardin called that man sir.

"We ain't done yet boy. It was one thing to hit on my girl, it's another to insult me in front of her, and know you're walking away? Are you even a man? Or just a whiny little bitch?"

Cardin stiffened, Jaune grabbed his shoulder before pulling him along.

"It's ok, we still have time, just three more minutes of being calm."

"An' what about you blonde? Going back to your whore?"

Jaune stopped.

Cardin looked at the knight, who was clenching his teeth and his fingers were digging into Cardin's shoulder; not that Cardin minded, he knew what Jaune's rage could bring.

"Why don't I meet her? Then I'll show her what a true man is, like me and my boys. Right boys?"

Noises of agreement emanated from them.

Cardin got off Jaune's fingers before that comment, he now stood in front of Jaune, who had gone pale and his aura was softly flickering by his feet.

"Jaune," Cardin said.

"What?" Jaune growled.

Cardin got a smile on his face, "Our five minutes are up."

Jaune looked at Cardin with a blank look before getting a vicious smile of his own.

A sort of understanding passed between the two, as if everything just clicked for them. Two leaders somehow became two friends in an instant.

And the thing about friends, if you insult that person or someone dear dear to them, that friend will back you up…with a weapon designed by Nora Valkyrie.

Cardin grabbed Jaune's arm before slinging him around and throwing him at the main leader; Jaune had cocked back his fist before punching the man.

That left only two other guys.

Cardin punched his fist into the palm of his hand, "Who's first?" he asked.

* * *

The man who insulted Pyrrha had just realized what a mistake he'd made by insulting the blonde, in one moment he as sneering at the idiotic blonde, the next, flying through the air until he crashed onto the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he saw the blonde slowly walking towards him, cracking his knuckles while white fire shifted around his feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are whelp?" The man demanded. "I was a Hunter once, what makes you think you can beat me."

"Four things. One, you insulted my girlfriend," he said.

The former Hunter sneered before rushing towards Jaune, who simply assumed a boxing position. The man gave a hook at Jaune's jaw, but Jaune dodged simply before jabbing the man in the gut several times before giving him an uppercut. The man barely dodged the uppercut before punching at Jaune a couple times, all of which he blocked until the man leaped up and gave Jaune a roundhouse kick to the face.

Jaune didn't know about the kick until it crashed into his face, causing him to fallback and knock over a table.

The man sneered at the fallen knight, grabbing a bottle he flipped it in his hands before saying, "What's the other things that make you think you can beat me?"

Jaune stood to his feet, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth, "Second. Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion of the Mistral tournament is at my school, and she's been training me for the past while."

With a roar he charged at the man, who then swung his bottle.

* * *

Cardin's head was slammed into the bar, reaching over the counter he felt around as his opponents slammed his back with hard objects. He felt his fingers brush over an object, quickly bringing it up he saw that it was not a bottle but a soda hose.

"It'll do," he muttered before pressing a button and holding it over his shoulder.

The sudden shock of liquid hitting them caused them to yelp and back away, Cardin held the nozzle in front of him and continued to spray them, cackling as he did.

That's when someone smashed a bottle into his head.

Cardin groaned, dropping the nozzle and clutching his head, he felt glass shards in his hair and blood beginning to form from his head.

He shook his head before standing back up, to see the two cronies charging at him, looking over he saw the woman he was hitting on earlier hand him a bar stool.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Taking the stool in his hand, he tested the weight before swinging it at the first crony, who went down faster than you can say 'That's a big Ursa!'

However, part of that reason was because of the fact the stool couldn't handle Cardin's strength and promptly shattered after the blow.

Before Cardin could say a word, the last crony tackled him, and Cardin being slightly intoxicated and disoriented from the blow to the head, caused him to hit the ground, and then they started to roll on the ground, trying to get on top of the other.

* * *

Jaune heard Cardin groan and he felt apologetic, but right now, he was busy blocking punches from the man; apologies could wait.

"Who the hell are you boy?" The man demanded.

Jaune blocked his right hook before planting his foot into the man's chest.

"Three. Pyrrha Nikos, the person who has been training me; is my girlfriend."

The man's eyes widened in shock.

Checkmate.

Jaune rushed forward before leaping up and scissor-kicking the man's head, causing the man to go down.

"Fourth. My names Jaune Arc."

At the word 'Arc' the man's vision faded into oblivion, with the knowledge of how foolish he was.

Jaune wiped the corner of his mouth before turning back to the bar, where Cardin was being punched by the last crony. Jaune quickly snatched a mug before racing over to Cardin and slamming it down on the last guy's head.

Cardin pushed him off before looking up at Jaune, who offered a hand.

"Anyone tell you that you're full of surprises Arc?" Cardin asked.

"Anyone tell you you're tougher than a rock?"

Cardin chuckled, "Well tell that to my head, I think its bleeding."

"Sorry about that, I disarmed the guy and didn't know where the bottle went," Jaune apologized before looking at the wound, "Its small so don't worry, head wounds just bleed more."

Cardin looked around to see that the woman was gone. He was not disappointed, women were so troublesome sometimes.

"Let's get back to the Dorms," he said.

As they went, Cardin stumbled a bit, but Jaune wrapped Cardin's arm around his neck to aid the mercenary as they went.

* * *

It had been a rather quiet return to Beacon, besides Jaune hurling bile out of his mouth nothing big happened. Then they were standing outside of the Dorms, what a sight they must have been they thought.

Cardin had dried blood plastered across his forehead, a black eye forming on his face, his clothes were wet from the soda nozzle and his polo also had a pinkish color on it. Jaune had a split lip and a matching bruise on the other side of his jaw, his shirt untucked and slightly ripped and his jeans were going to require some more patching up.

Then the pair looked at each other before beginning to chuckle, "Well it was a wild night," Jaune said.

Cardin nodded in agreement.

"At least one thing came out today that could be worthwhile," Jaune said, hands in his pockets.

"And that is?"

Jaune smiled, "You finally called me Jaune today; just Jaune."

Cardin blinked, "I guess I did…don't get used to it Jauney-boy."

Jaune smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way. So are you feeling better and less tense about stuff?"

Cardin looked at Jaune, "Were you supposed to say this before or after the fight?"

Jaune laughed, "Never mind I guess."

Cardin then thought of his team.

"Hey Arc?"

"Yeah?"

Cardin looked at Jaune, "What if we invited the rest of my team next time."

Jaune stared at Cardin before assuming a thinking position, he then grew a grim face, "Then that _would_ be a guys night out."

"Yeah."

"It would be crazy, wild, and dangerous; not to mention all the trouble we could potentially get into from Ozpin and Goodwitch."

Cardin kept looking at Jaune, if anyone were to look it would appear as if Cardin was hoping Jaune would say yes.

Jaune looked at Cardin seriously.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's do it sometime."

"Hell yeah!"

**A/N: And that concludes part one of 'Guys Night Out' so have a great night. Anyway I will try and update later though, reviews may persuade me to update this story and not my other two. Also, I'm just going to call Cardin a mercenary from now on. I mean at first glance he appeared as a knight like Jaune, but now he seems more like a mercenary.**

**Read, have a great night and God Bless. **

**Review**


	4. Guys Night Out: So much for Subtle

**_Cardinal67: _****Roughly yes. They all tie in to the same storyline but I guess yeah there all one-shots.**

**_AndreiN00B: _****What did you expect? Not being insulting or anything I'm not mad, I genuinely want to know what you thought. **

**_SwampThirtyFour: _****It's alright I get the same sometimes. Yes, Jaune does seem like a gentleman in cannon, he just needs to stop with all the failed attempts on hitting on girls. **

**_Aires Drake: _****That's why I like this stuff, nobody knows much about team CRDL or any of the teams for that matter. I hope they do in RWBY Season 2…even if they're villains.**

**Chapter **

**Guys Night Out Part 2: So Much for Being Subtle. **

**A/N: So here's Part 2. One more to go before making another prompt a story. Speaking of which, I have found a few more prompts but I am running out fast, I need some ore else after my last one, I will end the story. **

**Anyway…**

**ENJOY! **

Cardin Winchester was happy. On his face was a grin as he walked down the Dorm halls. It was past curfew so nobody was out and about… well besides him and Jaune.

Jaune.

Cardin would be damned to admit he had a respect for the klutzy knight. But it was there, and Cardin was glad he could actually understand Arc…to a certain extent.

Cardin took out his Scroll before flipping it once and placing it by his door. With a noise Cardin pushed open the door and walked inside.

He expected his team to be asleep; Russell Thrush splayed across his bed his mouth open and drooling. He expected Dove Bronzewing to be clutching his pillow and Sky Lark to be in his hammock by the bathroom.

He did NOT expect his whole team perched on his bed by the window looking curiously at him.

"Umm, hi?" Cardin said.

They all looked at each other before nodding, then in a flash; (just as fast as Oobleck in Cardin's opinion) they had swarmed him before pushing him onto a bed.

"Where the hell were you?" Sky demanded.

Dove was looking at Cardin's face before snapping at Russell who went into the bathroom. Cardin had never seen this side of his team.

"What? I said I was going out," he said.

"We get that," Dove said, cutting of Sky, "you never go anywhere without one of us being there before leaving."

"Plus you looked as if the crap was kicked out of you."

Cardin's teammate walked in carrying a small case, pulling out some salve, Russell was reaching towards the dried blood on Cardin's head before the mercenary stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Cardin asked.

They all blinked, Cardin cursed in his head, "I mean you ditched me in the Forever Fall so why should you guys suddenly care?"

They blinked before looking guiltily at each other.

Russell spoke up first, "We're not trying to make up for that. We're trying to be a better team."

What?

"Look Cardin," Dove said, settling down on the floor, "this whole team has been like a major 'fuck you' to all the Hunters in the world. We…were planning on telling you this and that if you don't change the way your being a leader…then we all are going to drop from Beacon and try again a future year."

They all looked at him nervously but with determination.

"Guys," Cardin began before wondering how.

Then he remembered something he watched a few years back.

"Guys…I am an asshole, I will accept any smart ass remarks now."

"Oh yeah," Dove said.

"Totally," said Sky.

"Without a doubt," said Russell.

"The biggest asshole in the world."

"He would win the world competition if there was such a thing."

"He wouldn't even show up and he would win."

The likes went on as Cardin just stared at his team blankly.

"Are you done now?"

They nodded.

"Good. Tonight…I went to a club with Jauney-boy."

They comically gasped, "What?!"

Russell then asked, "Did he do this to you?" before pointing at his head.

Before Cardin could get a word if, the three put their heads together before planning.

"Dunk water on him?"

"Guys?"

"Ice water?"

"Dove no, just-"

"Or we could try the sap again, he was allergic to it. Maybe get the wasps-"

"TEAM! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Cardin didn't know where that came from, but it did the trick as they all stood at a ready position.

"Arc actually made sure that I wasn't in worse shape. I could have been found in a back-alley beaten to a pulp, we both got involved in a bar fight and I will say that he is good. He's…not what I imagined at first. He's…a really good guy, and he said that he was open for more nights like tonight."

Cardin watched as the curiously looked at each other, "Like…a guy's night out?" Sky asked.

Cardin nodded.

"What about his teammate…Ren?" Dove asked.

"Arc has some secrets that he doesn't want his team to find out…and it's his decision to tell not ours," Cardin said, "So I am going to keep out for him."

RDL of the team were staring at their leader, it was as if someone changed the whole way he was and changed it with something better…however meager the change was it was a start.

"One question then," Russell said.

"Yeah?"

"When do we leave for it?"

* * *

Jaune braced himself for the acts of an overly concerned girlfriend as he walked inside.

He caught a flash of Ren polishing Storm Flower before red and orange covered his face.

"Jaune!"

"JAUNEY!"

Jaune grunted before crashing to the floor, the combined weight of both girls caused him to tumble to the ground. However using what strength he had he turned them around so he would hit the ground first, and the girls were on his chest.

Jaune hissed as he hit the bruise from earlier that day.

Pyrrha being more level-headed quickly got up and, (with Ren's help that is) pulled an energetic Nora off her boyfriend before grabbing Jaune and pulling him onto his bed.

"Where were you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I-I was-"

Jaune hissed as Pyrrha rubbed his back. He should have used his aura earlier.

Pyrrha pulled up his shirt, "Jaune! Is this from earlier? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jaune cringed but was thankful for the subject change, "Yeah, it was."

As Pyrrha took off Jaune's shirt and looked at his back, Ren cautiously traced Jaune's jawline and was looking at the other bruise Jaune had; he looked as if he was going to say something but shook his head.

He then mouthed _"Sorry."_

Before he could ask why, Ren punched Jaune, "That's for forgetting about Ports project!"

Jaune opened his mouth to ask what in Monty's name was going on before he remembered the locker rooms, "Sorry," he grumbled.

Pyrrha nearly hit Ren, but decided Jaune was more important. Channeling some of her aura into Jaune, she checked his reserves before kissing his cheek softly, "Just use your aura and you'll be fine."

He shot Ren a look before doing what Pyrrha said; as his aura glowed he felt his injuries fade before exhaustion hit him.

Yawning, he then said, "Well goodnight everyone."

Then he flopped on his bed and passed out, still wearing the clothes from before.

* * *

The next few days went rather well, after spending the free Monday on a date with Pyrrha, everything went well; that is after having a very enjoyable battle against Ren and while Jaune was covered in small round bruises it was wealth worth the fact he shield bashed Ren in the face. Currently Jaune was inside Professor Oobleck's class and listening to him go over the Faunus Revolution again. That is until something bounced off the back of his head landed on his desk.

Jaune carefully picked it up and slowly opened it.

_Had to use your head to get it onto your desk. Don't expect an apology Jauney-boy. My team says yes so it's a go. Number below, just say when Arc. _

Below was Cardin's Scroll number. Stealthily taking out his Scroll, he typed in a response.

_Friday, same time and place…but wear better clothes please._

* * *

Cardin was currently shifting through his dresser; he was tossing out shirts until he grabbed a nice earthy brown one, which he then used to process clothes and snag a black vest over and a blazer. Grinning, he then grabbed a pair of slacks and his boots before putting those on as well. He looked back at his team, Dove was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans and plain shoes, Sky was wearing a T-Shirt under a blazer and Russell had on a dark green shirt and a half zipped leather jacket with the collar flicked up.

"So what's it like?" Russell asked.

"What?"

"The club?"

"I don't really know. I was in there for maybe half an hour before the bar fight happened and Jaune-boy and I walked out," Cardin said.

With that they walked down the Dorm hall and down the stairs, just before they left Cardin remembered Jaune's message again.

"Before we meet Jaune, just…brace yourselves," Cardin said.

"Why? What the big dea-"

Whatever Russell was about to say died on his tongue as Cardin opened the entrance doors. Jaune was wearing a short sleeved, blue and white plaid shirt that was buttoned up and had buttons at the elbows to hold the rest of the sleeves; a black tie, faded jeans and white shoes with the Arc crest on the sides.

"Hey Cardin…what's up with the blank faces? Didn't Cardin tell you about me?" Jaune asked nonchalantly, scratching his head.

Cardin looked at his team, Russell's eye was twitching, Sky's jaw was about to drop and Dove was slapping his face to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"They're still processing this Jauney-boy," Cardin said.

Jaune shrugged before looking Cardin up and down, "Better, but still needs some improvement."

He then looked at Russell, pinching his chin he nodded, "Good."

Cardin gritted his teeth slightly. Russell got a good while Cardin just got a better? Better what?!

Jaune walked around the remaining two team members before giving a jerk of the head, "Now let's go, I don't want to wait for the next airship."

Needless to say, Jaune forgot about his airsickness…again.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, they all went on multiple trips to the Veil of Vale, Jaune once called it 'CRDL + J Team Days' (Jaune quickly changed that idea when Sky Lark and Cardin turned green and Dove had to restrain Russell from beating the knight senseless) but they all decided to just call them a plain 'Guys Night Out' and every time it just got better. At first it was just simple stuff, hanging out at clubs, CRDL watching firsthand how amazing Jaune was at dancing and returning home with grins…and sometimes cuts and bruises.

But it was in that time; Team CRDL bonded and learned more about each other.

Besides wielding a mace with ease, Cardin had revealed that he knew a lot about electronics, music mixing, and lighting. One day, the electricity in the club went out, the technicians managed to fix it however some of the spotlights were still out. Cardin quickly went to the said lights before explaining that they had blown a bulb and required a new one; he also said that they should try and get some new wiring since that is what caused the fuse box to blow; however the computer which randomly chose the music went down with fuse box. Before club could shut itself down because lack of music, Cardin took out his Scroll and began to mix some songs he had on the device.

After being pestered constantly by his team and threatened to be vomited upon by Jaune on the airship, Cardin said that he always enjoyed coming up with lyrics and mixing in instrumentals and, grudgingly, admitted that he had worked stage crew once for a student play…and was in that play too.

Russell and Dove laughed at Cardin and called him a 'Theater Nerd' before Jaune and Sky quickly smacked the back of their heads. Jaune because he wasn't a big fan of humiliation, having to go through it so much, and Sky because he too admitted to being in Theater…as a singer.

Sky continued and stated that he wasn't a big fan of the songs from 'West Side Story,' or 'The Human and the Faunus,' but actually enjoyed singing itself. Later that night, Cardin showed Sky some of the lyric's he had come up with and Sky sung them amazingly; Cardin believed that he was the perfect voice he could use.

However, Cardin wasn't the only instrumentalist.

* * *

Cardin sitting on his bed, messing around with his Scroll, playing back Sky's voice he began to listen to it.

_"__Stop stalling, make a name for yourself."_

_"__Boy you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out."_

_"__If you talk, you better walk you better back your shit up,"_

_"__With more than good hooks, while you're all under the gun."_

Cardin stopped the lyrics before sighing, what was missing?

"It's missing a guitar."

When Cardin looked up he saw that Russell was standing there, eyes looking to the side with his hands deep in his pockets, "What do you mean?" Cardin asked.

Russell sighed before reaching out for Cardin's Scroll. Cardin cautiously handed it to him and scooted over; Russell sat on the edge before opening up an acoustic guitar. Thinking for a moment Russell moved his fingers across the pad. After a while he handed it back to Cardin.

"Play it now."

The moment Cardin did, the loud sound of a guitar blasted from the Scroll speaker before it dimmed down and Sky's voice came on again.

After the first part was done, Cardin stopped the recording before looking up Russell who was looking away.

"Dude, if I were a girl I could kiss you right now," Cardin said.

Russell chuckled, before freezing as Cardin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "We are going places my friend."

Then they saw that Dove walked in, looking at them confused before going green and sprinting out the door, with two protesting teammates on his heels.

* * *

Meanwhile, on that same rooftop, Pyrrha and Jaune were fighting over a bet. It looked as if Jaune was in the lead, he was beating Pyrrha into a corner and was about to disarm her when loud rock music distracted him.

"What in Vale-"

He never finished as Pyrrha took the opportunity to trip him, causing the knight to fall and Pyrrha quickly hopped onto him, placing her sword on his neck.

"Dead," she said.

"No fair, that was cheating!" Jaune demanded.

"Not all your enemies are going to fight fair Jaune," Pyrrha said.

Jaune groaned.

"Now," Pyrrha got a predatory look, "Take it off."

Jaune gulped nervously as he began to fumble for his hoodie.

* * *

After the little escapade, Dove was cornered back into his dorm room, with Russell and Cardin explaining everything while Sky was wondering what the heck was going on. Cardin and Russell quickly explained it to Sky before they understood what was happening, and when Cardin played the song for Dove, he then said, "A piano and some drums would sound good in that."

Needless to say, team CRDL discovered that their whole team were a rag-tag group of musicians, not that widespread or talented, but talented enough.

* * *

If you asked Pyrrha if she was nervous she would say no. However on the inside she would be screaming on the top of her lungs, yes.

Jaune had been disappearing frequently over the weekends, some days covered in injuries. Jaune kept insisting he was fine and that nothing was wrong but she still didn't buy it. Right now she was in the library, her head lying on a hard covered book, she groaned when she remembered that she had to do Ports assignment.

"Trouble Pumpkin Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked up at Yang who was giving her classic smirk.

Pyrrha sighed, "Just stuff."

"This wouldn't happen to do with a knightly boyfriend would it?" Yang asked.

"Whatever is going on with Jaune, if it's serious he would tell me," Pyrrha stated before dropping her head down.

Yang sighed before lifting up the Spartans chin so she was at least looking at her, "You know what you need?" she asked.

When Pyrrha shook her head, Yang smirked before saying, "A night out."

"What?"

"Look, just come with me for one night ok? This Friday, alright?" Yang said.

Pyrrha sighed, why not?

"Where will we be going?" she asked.

Yang smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

Pyrrha was currently trying to leave as Yang had to bodily drag the girl into the destination.

Pyrrha met Yang wearing a dark skirt that went to the top of her knees, stockings, black shoes and a green cardigan with a red tank top. When she saw Yang wearing her boots, a small skirt that stopped just below her thighs, and a leather jacket over a yellow button up shirt, with the top buttons unbuttoned to show cleavage; she expected to go to a nail and hair salon, or even shopping.

She did NOT expect being dragged to a night club with Yang.

Pyrrha heard the rumors about what happened the last time Yang stepped into a club…and the rumors about Yang were true…most of the time. She doubted that Yang had actually tried to seduce her substitute gym teacher.

"Yang what are you thinking?!"

"Come on, a couple drinks, dancing, hot boys and your good girl again," Yang protested.

"I have a boyfriend," Pyrrha said scandalized.

Yang tugged again and jerked Pyrrha off the doorframe and inside the club.

"What Jaune doesn't know won't hurt him," Yang said.

Pyrrha sighed, this was a bad idea.

"If you don't, I tell people what happened on the rooftop that night~" Yang said in a sing-song voice.

Pyrrha went red faster than a stoplight.

"Y-You w-wouldn't-"

Yang sighed before cocking a hip out and raising an eyebrow.

Of course she would.

Pyrrha shut her mouth before murmuring, "You better delete it."

Yang smiled before saying, "Sanctums honor!"

"Where are we again?" Pyrrha asked.

If she was going to be dragged into this, she wanted to make sure that she never came here again.

"The Veil of Vale."

* * *

Yang was walking around until she stumbled across the dance floor.

A dance circle was currently cheering on a blur, which was spinning on his hands…with his feet in the air whirling in the air like airship rotators, in a flash he used his arms to push himself up into the air, rotating his body before he landed on his feet and gave two more spins before slowing and bowing at the waist, with his hand out as if he wanted something.

Yang and the crowd erupted into cheers as she saw the person, a blond, make his way to the bar.

A quick late night make-out didn't sound too bad.

She walked to the blond, who had just gotten a glass of water. Yang smiled before she went up to the blond and nodded at the waiter, "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and a little umbrella," she said.

After a quick glance at her chest, the bartender quickly did as she asked.

She stared at the blond, who was looking at the dance floor, Yang cleared her throat but it failed to get his attention.

By then her drink had come, taking a sip she said, "Nice night huh?"

"Yeah it is."

This had not happened to her.

"Nice moves, how did you learn them?"

"I sort of just watched people do it and tried to mimic it at home, nothing big."

"So you're self-taught?"

"I guess."

Yang was kinda getting frustrated at this point; he still wasn't looking at her.

"Well, it's kinda rude you're not facing me," she said.

The man scratched the back of his head, "Well, since I can tell you're a girl, every time I seem to talk to a girl while looking at her I just freeze up. This is the best I can do without looking," he said.

"Aw, aren't you shy," she said, "Well I must insist."

With that she grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"Look I-" he stopped as he stared at her.

Both their eyes widened in recognition.

"YANG?!" he shouted.

"JAUNE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They said simultaneously.

"HANGING OUT!"

"WHY?!"

"A NIGHT OUT!"

"What?"

"STOP THAT!"

After the moment of mind synching, Yang looked at Jaune while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So this is where you've been going the past month?" Yang asked.

"Yup."

"You know Pyrrha is going to flip when she sees you."

Jaune's eyes went wide, "She's here?" he squeaked.

When Yang nodded, Jaune gripped his hair, "Nononononono I don't want people to know this about me."

Yang looked at him confused, "Why? You're a fighter and a gentleman, girls are fighting across Beacon to get into your pants, plus you can dance too! If anything you're the best catch since the Achievement Hunters."

Jaune sighed, "There only a bunch of myths Yang, there is no proof that-" he stopped before he whipped his head at Yang, "You saw me dancing?!"

Yang nodded her head confused, "That was me you were talking to. Where were you the past ten minutes?"

Before Jaune could answer, a girl with brown hair walked up there, "Hey the-" she began.

"Dating someone," Jaune and Yang said.

The woman growled before grabbing Jaune by the shoulders, "I don't take no for an answer," she said in a sultry voice.

Jaune blinked but before he could say a word, the woman kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. In her mind it may have seen sexy, but not to Jaune, it felt like a disgusting worm moving around in his mouth; plus he could taste the alcohol on her breath.

However, Yang backed away from them, only to see a redheaded girl staring at Jaune in horror before rushing away. Yang's eyes widened before she turned to Jaune, to see that he too saw Pyrrha.

Her eyes turning red, she grabbed the woman before pulling him away from Jaune and rabbit punching her neck.

"Jaune-"

It was too late, Jaune backed away before rushing to the edge of the club.

Jaune wanted to rush to Pyrrha, but he knew her well enough that she was going to beat him up if he tried.

Yang knew that Pyrrha needed her more than Jaune, so she went scouring throughout the club with little success. Sighing Yang assumed she left and was about to leave the club when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey-"

Before that person could say another word, Yang grabbed that persons arm and whirled him into the closest object she could find, a table, a hand on his throat and a fist cocked back.

Cardin Winchester.

"Why hello Cardin, what brings you here?" Yang asked sweetly.

"Yang-" Cardin began, only to have the grip on his throat tighten.

"Oh…did you arrange that little kiss between that woman and Jauney?" Yang asked dangerously, no way someone would kiss Jaune at the first meeting.

"No," Cardin gasped, "I want to help."

"With what?" Yang demanded.

"With Jaune and Pyrrha," Cardin said.

"Oh yeah?" Yang said, "Why should I believe you?"

"I called Jauney-boy, Jaune… just Jaune, Yang," Cardin stated.

Yang blinked, before releasing Cardin, who coughed and gasped in air, looking at Cardin with red eyes, she said, "You have five minutes to explain, go."

Cardin rubbed his throat before he spoke, "Remember weeks ago when Arc walked into the Dining Hall with a bruise on his jaw? That was me. Now before you do anything," he said as Yang raised her fist, "I was under stress and punching a locker, Jauney-boy went up and grabbed my arm and instinct kicked in and I punched him. Anyway after that, Arc said he would take me on a guy's night out to deal with the stress related problems and we came here. That woman who kissed him had been trying to do that from the moment he walked into the club, apparently she usually gets the guy she wants and she wanted Jaune but today was the only time she actually kissed him, other times Jaune pushed her away."

Yang was beginning to understand it but she wasn't completely convinced, "One minute, explain how we're supposed to fix their relationship."

"A song."

Yang blinked, "What?"

Cardin sighed before looking around nervously, inside Yang was grinning widely, this was interesting.

"You can't tell anyone about this Blondie, alright?"

Yang smirked, "No promises."

"At least it's better than nothing," Cardin grumbled.

Pulling out his Scroll, he opened something up and showed it to Yang, after she read it she looked at him confused, "I don't recognize that."

"That's because I wrote it."

Yang looked at Cardin in surprise, "You write song lyrics."

Cardin nodded.

"You know that we're going to need music right? Like " Yang said.

Cardin put his hands in his pockets, "You think it's just me and Jaune here?"

* * *

Yang found Pyrrha in the corner, staring dully at the table.

"Pyrrha-"

"I don't want to hear it Yang," she said.

Yang sighed, "Don't care; you're going to get it."

Yang quickly sat at the table, "Look…there is a logical explanation on why Jaune was kissed," she began.

Pyrrha sniffed, she was about to say that Jaune preferred other woman to her before Yang cut her off, "She kissed Jaune, understand Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked up at Yang, "What?"

"This wasn't my first time to the club you know…that girl has been trying to get Jaune with her for the last few weeks he had come here. But today was the first time she kissed him," Yang stated.

Pyrrha could not have thought she could feel any worse. Now she knows that she can.

"Now before you go beating yourself up, just go talk to him. I'm pretty sure that he will forgive you."

* * *

Cardin knew where Jaune was, they (CRDL and Jauney-Boy) had found a booth at the edge of the club where they wouldn't be seen by anyone; and the only people who would come back there are too busy trying to suck their faces off.

Right now, Jaune was sitting there, spinning a glass in his hand, amber liquid sloshing around, but none of it was drunk.

"I thought the rules stated no drinking," Cardin said as he slid into the booth.

Jaune shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time…I kinda get why people drink away their problems."

"But you realized that it wouldn't get you anywhere?" Cardin asked.

"Pretty much."

Cardin slapped Jaune's shoulder, "Look…what happened?" he asked.

He had to play dumb on order for this to work.

Jaune sighed, "Remember that brown-haired chick Russell had to distract for us to make our getaway? She kissed me."

"Ok, so?" Cardin said, "It's not like your girlfriend was-"

He was cut off as Jaune looked at him.

"You're joking."

Jaune shook his head.

"Is she still here?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Look, I bet she is; all you have to do is explain what happened and you're all good," Cardin stated.

"But how? She's Pyrrha Nikos! She could kick your team and my ass to the shattered moon and back…and do it again before lunch time!"

Cardin sighed, "Look Arc. All you need is…to get pumped. Get your blood pumping and go talk to her…once you find her that is."

Jaune nodded his head, Cardin clapped him on the shoulder as the pair left…well Jaune did, Cardin watched as he went to the dance floor. He looked around to see Yang walking up to him.

"She's on her way," the brawler said.

"Same here, let's just get me team," Cardin said.

"How do you know this will work?" Yang asked.

"I learned the hard way that you should never underestimate Jaune…you'll lose," the mercenary stated.

Yang scoffed at that, "Then why is he a goof all the time?" she asked.

"He just needs the right push, anyway let's go Goldilocks."

Yang stopped, her eyes flickering red, "Goldilocks?"

Cardin turned, "Well I don't want to call you Yang all the time, right?"

Yang groaned, "Well I have to award you points for that…but you do realize I am going to get you back for that, right?"

Cardin froze.

* * *

Jaune was pushing his way through the crowd. As he went, he saw that the lights dimmed to a very light blue color and the music started, however he failed to notice the quintet currently on a stage.

_'__You're so hypnotizing'_

_'__Could you be the devil?'_

_'__Could you be an angel?'_

Pyrrha was also looking around for her knight, but the crowd made it very difficult for her as well. The lights made it a lot harder to distinguish people.

_'__Your touch magnetizing'_

_'__Feels like I am floating'_

_'__Leaves my body glowing'_

They both couldn't help be relate to those songs, just being in contact with each other felt _so right._

_'__They say, be afraid'_

_'__You're not like the others'_

_'__Futuristic lover'_

_'__Different DNA'_

_'__They don't understand you'_

Jaune's head sagged slightly; nobody did understand him at all. He was this goofy klutz that made his way into Beacon; using fake transcripts he entered a school for highly trained warriors. He was a different breed than the Hunters.

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_'__You're from a whole 'nother world'_

_'__A different dimension'_

_'__You open my eyes'_

_'__And I'm ready to go'_

_'__Lead me into the light'_

Pyrrha needed new. Most of her pre-mature to teenage life was filled with competition and training. Jaune was a light at the end of a tunnel, telling her that even though she had done all of these things, she was still just another person.

_'__Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me'_

_'__Infect me with your love and'_

_'__Fill me with your poison'_

Jaune needed the confidence boost. Taking that moment when the music began, he struck a pose before beginning to move, a mix of slow and steady movements before they became quick and sharp.

_'__Take me, ta-ta-take me'_

_'__Wanna be a victim'_

_'__Ready for abduction'_

Pyrrha had noticed a small crowd forming in the floor, moving forwards her jaw dropped as she saw her team leader dancing.

_'__Boy, you're an alien'_

_'__Your touch so foreign'_

_'__It's supernatural'_

_'__Extraterrestrial'_

How much did she know about her leader?

_[Verse 2]_

_'__You're so supersonic'_

_'__Wanna feel your powers'_

_'__Stun me with your lasers'_

_'__Your kiss is cosmic'_

_'__Every move is magic'_

The brown haired woman strode and she tried to talk to Jaune. Pyrrha saddened and began to move away, if that's how it was, than so be it.

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_'__You're from a whole 'nother world'_

_'__A different dimension'_

_'__You open my eyes'_

_'__And I'm ready to go'_

_'__Lead me into the light'_

"Get away from me!" Pyrrha stopped before she turned.

"I told you time and time again, do I have to spell it out for you? I-HAVE-A-GIRLFRIEND!"Jaune shouted.

The brown haired woman gave a vicious smirk, "Then where is she?"

_[Chorus]_

_'__Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me'_

_'__Infect me with your love and'_

_'__Fill me with your poison'_

"Around here somewhere. Thanks to you, she thinks I've been cheating on her and she ran off."

_'__Take me, ta-ta-take me'_

_'__Wanna be a victim'_

_'__Ready for abduction'_

"Well then why don't you take me for a test ride?"

_'__Boy, you're an alien'_

_'__Your touch so foreign'_

_'__It's supernatural'_

_'__Extraterrestrial'_

"Then we'll see if you still want her," the woman said, walking her fingers up Jaune's chest.

Pyrrha had plenty enough.

_[Bridge]_

_'__This is transcendental'_

_'__On another level'_

_'__Boy, you're my lucky star'_

Pyrrha strode forward, until she was between Jaune and the woman…not that Jaune noticed.

Clearing her throat, she looked at the woman before saying, "This is my boyfriend."

Jaune looked at her with shock while the woman turned pale.

Pyrrha smiled, she had been the good girl long enough.

"Back…the hell…off…bitch!"

Pyrrha then backhanded the woman across her face, causing her to fall onto her backside and the crowd to 'OOOOOHHHHHH' at the action.

_'__I wanna walk on your wave length'_

_'__And be there when you vibrate'_

_'__For you I'll risk it all'_

_'__All'_

Grabbing Jaune by the collar, she pulled him into a kiss and for good measure, wrapped her leg around his.

_[Chorus]_

_'__Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me'_

_'__Infect me with your love and'_

_'__Fill me with your poison'_

Saying that Jaune was overjoyed was an understatement.

Forgetting that there were people around, Jaune had wrapped his arms under Pyrrha's backside before hoisting her up and wrapping her other leg around his waist.

_'__Take me, ta-ta-take me'_

_'__Wanna be a victim'_

_'__Ready for abduction'_

People were wolf-whistling and cheering loudly as Jaune spun around his girlfriend before setting her down. Much to her disappointment but she had her fill. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jaune placed his on her waist before pressing his forehead against hers.

_'__Boy, you're an alien'_

_'__Your touch so foreign'_

_'__It's supernatural'_

_'__Extraterrestrial'_

The crowd clapped for the couple.

_'__Extraterrestrial_

_'__Extraterrestrial_

"You know I love you right?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha smiled, "I know, and I love you."

_'__Boy, you're an alien'_

_'__Your touch so foreign'_

_'__It's supernatural'_

_'__Extraterrestrial'_

When the music stopped, the couple froze as they heard, "Well this was quite a performance tonight."

They both look up to see Yang smiling at them, the microphone in her hand as she returned it to the stand. Dove Bronzewing was talking to Russell Thrush who had a guitar around his neck, and soon Sky Lark and Cardin had walked onto stage.

It was a perfect way to end the night.

…

…

…

…

If only.

The couple heard a screech. Turning, they see the woman standing there, snarling and glaring daggers into Pyrrha.

"You little harlot!" she growled.

Pyrrha scoffed, "Takes one to know one, which I'm not."

Before she could reply, a man appeared before his eyes widened at Jaune, "YOU!"

"Ah crap."

It was the former Hunter he beat up.

"So you're just a little player aren't ya? Don't know when to stop with girls do ya?"

Before Jaune could speak, someone else beat him to it.

"If I recall, he was pushing me away from you asshole," Cardin said striding forward, "He never once did anything to another woman except his girlfriend."

Pyrrha didn't know what to think, Cardin was defending Jaune?

Shaking her head, she noticed a small group of men and a few woman had made their way behind the former Hunter.

"Yet he was kissing _my_ girlfri-"

"The bitch kissed him," Pyrrha stated.

"First: Yeah, it's the other way around dumbass. Second: Cursing Pumpkin Cereal? Didn't know you knew the words," Yang said.

Pyrrha shrugged.

"Problems here?"

The rest of Team CRDL had shown up.

"Yeah, why don't you any the rest of the stupid boy band and go back home to your mom's basement."

Cardin and Jaune shared a look.

"I get the main guy you guys get the rest?" Jaune said quietly.

"We got this trash."

Jaune spoke to Pyrrha out of the corner of his mouth, "Pyrrha-"

"Yangs got the girls, I got her," she said.

"You know, I kinda like this more dominant side of you," he said.

"We'll save it for later," she said.

Then in a flash, Jaune rushed forward and tackled the former Hunter and they went crashing over a table.

"Here we go again," Sky groaned.

"BANZAI!" Yang shouted before rushing forward and jump kicking a girl.

Pyrrha let out a battle cry and charged at the one who kissed her boyfriend.

"YO! PLAY THE MUSIC!" Russell shouted before he got punched.

After a moment, rock music came on and Sky's voice could be heard around the club.

* * *

"Cardin!" Dove shouted before tossing a mug at his leader.

Cardin caught the mug before slamming it down on one of his assailant's heads before sucker punching the next guy. Turning his head, he bent down as Russell kicked a guy over his back, standing up straight he saw a guy rushing Russell from behind. Grabbing his partner by his arms, he whirled him around in a circle, causing Russell's feet to whack the attacker before Cardin stopped. Russell stumbled a bit after he was placed back down on his feet.

"Are you all ri-" Cardin failed to finished as another guy had kicked him in the chest, causing him to topple over the bar.

Russell saw another guy approaching and quickly drop kicked him. Hearing footsteps behind him, he whirled around and brought his elbow up and with a loud 'CRACK' he broke the man's nose, before that man could shout in pain however, Russell had grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into a table.

Normally, people would feel tired or just sick of fighting, but not Russell. He had a wide grin on his face and even after being punched in the face, he still had that psychotic looking grin.

He then laughed loudly, "I haven't been this excited since that alleyway gang fight!" he said.

* * *

Pyrrha had just been kicked in the gut before receiving a foot to the jaw, being attacked by two girls made it hard to stay focused. That and she was used to having Miló and Akoúo̱ in her hands. She pushed herself up onto her hands before coughing up blood.

"What makes you think that you're good enough for him, you're nothing but a little attention seeking hag," one said.

"He'll be in better hands. _Our_ hands," the main bitch said.

Oh no she didn't.

Pyrrha quickly brought herself up and with one fluid movement she brought her heel up and to the one girls jaw before punching at the main bitch, who stumbled back before Pyrrha had leapt up and kicked her in the jaw.

"Keep your grubby hands to yourself," she stated.

* * *

By that time, things were wrapping up. Jaune was wincing at a bruise on his forehead, Yang was grinning happily at the broken furniture behind her while they all went over to help team CRDL, who was more focused on trying to stop Russell's bloodlust. They all helped before slamming him against the wall, which cleared his head but they forgot the fact that the wall they had slammed him was actually a cabinet with multiple bottles of expensive wine. When they did, the cabinet destabilized before it fell over. Hitting all the teens and showering them with glass and wince.

While again, it was an end to a good night. It wasn't for the club owner. Soon they were running as fast as they could down an alley, bouncers and the Vale police on their heels.

* * *

Yet again, it was an amazing sight to see.

Pyrrha Nikos was currently rubbing Jaune's shoulder, while the knight himself was looking jealously at Cardin, who was actually carrying the Spartan on his back. Dove Bronzewing was being supported by Yang and Sky Lark, and Russell was whistling merrily as they went. Not to mention they were covered in dirt and wine, however Yang's hair remained miraculously clean.

"So…I guess no more nights out then?" Cardin asked.

"For now. We might just need to find a new place," Jaune said.

"Why don't we invite all three of our teams next time?" Yang piped up, "Then we can go to that place Blake went to."

Jaune shook his head, "No, that place is private. Its best we don't mess around with it, who knows? The person who tended to it may tie us up with vines and calling the plants her babies."

The group laughed before parting ways, Cardin handed Pyrrha to Jaune, who carried her bridal style to their Dorm along with Yang. Team CRDL walked into their Dorm room sadly, they would miss their late nights with Jaune, after spending the past month with him, he felt like an actual part of their team.

Yang quietly walked into her room, however her ever vigilant partner noticed her.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Yang looked down before smiling at her, "Hey, it was a-"

"Please Yang-"

"_puuuurrrrrr-_fect night for an outing."

"…I hate you."

"No you don't," Yang said before walking into the shower.

Meanwhile, Jaune carried Pyrrha into their dorm before delicately setting her on the bed.

"Now we just need to get clean," Jaune said.

He looked down sadly at his outfit, his blazer and white shirt were covered in purple liquid, he was just glad that his tie was black.

As he carefully took off his blazer and set it on a hanger, he turned to see Pyrrha at the door.

Jaune blinked, "How did you-"

"I pretended, I enjoyed you carrying me up the stairs; it was like being carried like a princess," Pyrrha admitted.

Jaune turned pink as he chuckled, "O-Or a bride."

Pyrrha cocked her head before giving a seductive smirk.

"Well then, I could use your help getting clean, I hated the way I had to hop behind a dumpster," she said as she shrugged off her cardigan.

Jaune shrugged, "Well I guess I could get you some more sooaaaa-"

Jaune stopped as Pyrrha took off her tank top, leaving her in only a bra.

Jaune froze, holy Monty! She-

Pyrrha walked forward before grabbing Jaune's tie, "Aww, and I thought you liked me being dominant," she said.

Tugging slightly on the tie she said, "Come along Jaune."

As if hypnotized, Jaune allowed Pyrrha to pull him by his tie into the bathroom before the door shut. Soon the sound of running water sounded before the door opened again, this time with clothes being thrown out of the door before it slammed shut again.

**A/N: I get that Pyrrha and Jaune are teenagers raging on hormones, but they're smarter than to have sudden sex, so it's just filled with lots of kisses and cheeky little gropes. If you do not understand why I chose those words in the dialogue between the Beacon group and the former Hunter group, it's because I don't want cursing to fill up my work. Yes it seems good and alright, but there is a time and a place for it. **

**If you are the ****_first person_****, who can tell me the name of the song Sky sang, I will tell what the next chapter will be on. If you can tell me the song that Yang sung during the whole Jaune, Pyrrha, woman confrontation, I will tell you the prompt and pairing I am using next. If you can guess BOTH! **

**…**

**…**

**I will give you two choices. **

**ONE: You can give me any random prompt you want; it can be a pairing of something, anything. **

**TWO: I will tell you a pairing I am suggesting the next chapter, and I will write something about that! **

**_RULES_****: Please PM me so I can know who you are, and NO YURI! No WhiteRose, Bumblebee, Nuts and Dolts, FreezerBurn, Monochrome, LadyBug, none of that! I don't do it…at all!**

**To explain, I don't really like lesbian and gay stuff, if you want to know why, it's on my profile. BUT UNDERSTAND THAT I AM NOT A HOMOPHOBIC! I have a friend who surprised he when she said she was bisexual. I have no problems with anyone being gay or lesbian. I won't like it but I will still treat you like a friend. Got it? Good.**

**Read, Have a Great Night and God Bless. **

**Review**


	5. Guys Night Out: Meet the Parents

**A/N: Well, the votes are now in! I have succeeded in finding two prompts. Thanks to the two victors, you know who you are. Anyway, I won't be posting for the next week mainly because I'm going to a camp. Also, on July 16, it's my birthday and I'm turning seventeen! So this is my gift to you guys. **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter: Guys Night Out Part 3: Meet the Parents. **

This was it.

The big day.

Jaune nervously drummed his fingers on his leg, today was the day he saw his parents again.

Earlier that week, Goodwitch announced that the parents of each student were allowed to come and visit their children and that letters were being sent out that day.

Jaune still remembers when the letters came in.

They were all sitting at breakfast the very next day when they all felt vibrations on their Scrolls. They all opened and read the messages, eyes widening with surprise.

Ruby had squealed and grabbed her sister into a hug; Weiss was barely keeping the surprise off of her face since her father was coming to visit her. Blake hadn't opened her Scroll at all, leading her to believe that nobody would come and visit her, but she was content with her team's happiness.

Ren had looked at Nora, who was bouncing excitedly in her chair, and he tried to calm the girl down by giving her his pancakes, loaded with syrup and whipped cream.

The only two people who were nervous were Pyrrha and Jaune.

Pyrrha was nervous about her parents. One, because of the fact she and him were dating, her dad was a bit…overprotective when it came to her after the first Tournament. Two, her mother might go on about her being the leader of the team. Three, meeting Jaune's parents

Jaune was nervous because of the same reason as Pyrrha, meeting her parents. The other reason was that he had to tell his parents he had a girlfriend…and deal with the consequences of his parents freaking out over it.

Tucking his Scroll away, he saw Cardin looking at his Scroll, his face pale.

Quickly bringing out his Scroll he typed, _"Is everything alright?" _

Cardin blinked before typing a response.

_"__Yeah, I'm fine."_

Jaune knew it was a lie.

* * *

Now, his team was standing alongside team RWBY as the airships touched down. Ruby squealed before rushing to where the door would open and the plank would extend, Nora close on her heels.

"Dunce," Weiss said.

"She's excited," Yang explained, "Yeesh, even when her dad comes; she's still an Ice Queen."

With that, she quickly jogged to where Ruby was currently hugging a man.

"I better go make sure Nora doesn't choke her mom to death," Ren said, "Her father is just like his daughter…to a certain extent."

"What extent would that be?" Jaune asked.

Ren looked Jaune dead in the eye, "He only needs sugar to go full Nora."

Jaune failed to remember the last time Nora had sugar. IF her dad had gotten sugar, then that meant…

"Oh you poor soul," Jaune said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ren nodded before walking to where Nora was glomping a woman with light brown hair as a man with Nora's hair laughed in a loud booming tone.

"Jaune!"

Jaune looked and saw his parent waving at him, smiling nervously he waved back before walking towards them.

Pyrrha hung back a bit and observed the family.

Jaune's father had a close cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes; he was muscular to an extent and wearing a long-sleeved athletic shirt and slacks with dark shoes. The woman he was hugging had a lighter shade of brown hair that was in a ponytail, hazel eyes and was wearing a brown jacket over a white tank-top with jeans and a pair of platforms.

Then Pyrrha felt someone tap her shoulder, whirling around, she smiled before shouting, "Dad!" and hugging the man.

Jaune turned to see Pyrrha tightly hugging a man with dark brown hair, green eyes and a bright smile, he was wearing a plaid, button-up shirt with jeans and combat boots. The woman standing next to him had bright red hair, while Pyrrha's hair is a dark red, like a sunset, her mother's was more of a lighter shade, like a sunrise. The mother also had green eyes except they were a darker shade, and the eyes went well with her green cardigan over a brown t-shirt and a skirt that went past her knees.

Jaune smiled before returning to his parents, wincing as his mom began to fuss over him.

"Have you been eating a lot?" she asked as she poked his sides, "You seem to be getting fatter."

"Mom-"

"Don't be ridiculous Sally, it's his muscles," Jaune's dad said, "See?"

He grabbed Jaune's arm and held it up and flexed his own muscle, "The boys getting stronger!"

"Michael," Sally protested, "We need to care for our son, not go on about strength."

"Mom Dad, please-"

"Well he's in Beacon Academy! He's going to get stronger."

This was getting nowhere, biting his lip he decided the next course of action will be to get his parents attention…he knew how and he knew that the repercussions could be bad…but he had to.

"I have a girlfriend!" he announced.

That did the trick.

His mother gasped while his dad grinned widely, "That's my boy!" he said before slapping his shoulder.

"Who is she? Is she nice? Is she trashy? Please do not tell me she's that skanky blonde haired girl we saw earlier-"

"Mom…you'll meet her later alright? She's meeting her parents too…just wait a few moments alright?"

Great, he had gotten peace and calm all the while throwing fuel to the fire at the same time. He wondered how Pyrrha was doing.

* * *

Wherever he was, Pyrrha just hoped Jaune would remain safe. She had told her parents about Jaune and…well let's just say her dad was less than pleased.

Her mother was curious about this boy while her father was pacing around angrily, all the while muttering on the audacity of the boy who kissed his daughter.

"All teams please report to the Combat Arena. Again, all teams please report to the Combat Arena for a combat demonstration."

Well that bought her time at least.

* * *

As of now, all teams were present in the locker rooms…except for Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY and Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL.

"Since neither of these teams members are present, than neither of the teams will compete."

A groan was heard from both of the teams, however several people were glaring at team CRDL, assuming foul play was involved. However, Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang were the only three that knew their complete innocence. However, they still did not know where their leader was, or where the bunny Faunus was either.

Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of the teams, "A pair will be selected randomly from each team to demonstrate the combat capabilities of each team."

With that, she had tapped something on her Scroll before several parings appeared onto the screen. The only two that stuck out to Jaune was that Ruby and Blake were paired together, and so was he and Pyrrha.

That comforted him somewhat.

"Really? Nikos and _Arc_?"

"Look, just separate the both of them and we'll be fine. As long as we don't anger Jaune."

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ready for this?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune smiled before taking the hand and kissing it, "As long as I'm with you, I'm fine."

Pyrrha blushed slightly while Yang just looked at Jaune.

Either this guy was an amazing romantic, or just cheesy.

* * *

By then, the duos had entered the arena; it was about the size of an airship. That sparked curiosity in Pyrrha, why have a large arena for only two team battles at a time.

Unless…

"Now, we have a change in the plan," Ozpins voice rang out, "Instead of a normal two-on-two battle, we will have a team free-for-all."

Murmurs broke out among the crowd.

"Then that means-" Jaune began.

"We have to fight everyone," Pyrrha finished.

Before they had time to plan, Goodwitch said, "Begin."

And the fight as on.

* * *

There was a large area separating the seats from the arena, then the seats climbed up to about two stories, and large monitors showed the combatants.

"GO JAUNEY!" Nora shouted.

Ren just sat cross-legged on the seat and observed.

He knew that both Ruby and Blake would win, or Jaune and Pyrrha would. The reasoning's were that Ruby was a protégé for Beacon, and Blake's weapon was a very rare design, not seen that much. However, he knew that Jaune and Pyrrha had been training on the rooftop, they knew each other well in battle, that along with Pyrrha's experience and Jaune's aura meant an interesting battle, but would it be enough?

Sally Arc was watching the battler nervously as some teams charged at each other, while other stuck to the outskirts. However, she was nervous for her son and her husband, for she hadn't seen him yet.

"Heya hon."

Sally turned and saw her husband walking down the stairs.

"Where were you? Jaune's match just began!" Sally huffed.

Michael chuckled, "Just trying to help the future generation along nicely."

* * *

Cardin quickly entered the Arena stands before he moved to where his team was, ignoring the harsh glares given to him by team CFVY.

"What kept you?" Russell asked.

"Someone gave me some advice," Cardin said.

The rest of the team knew there was more to the story, but decided to wait until they returned to their dorm.

"Looks like Jauney-boy is doing alright," Cardin said.

The monitors flashed between the Teams RWBY and JNPR. Jaune was using his shield to protect Pyrrha as she threw her shield like a discus between three people before it zoomed back into her hand before she whirled around as Jaune hugged Pyrrha with his shield arm as Pyrrha used Jaune's shoulder to mount her gun and shoot some combatants.

"Man, they're working flawlessly," Dove pointed out.

"They're dating remember?" Sky said.

* * *

On the arena floor, Jaune swung his sword at a person before hoisting up his shield as a red disc ricocheted off it and smashed into a person's chest, causing the person to go flying and the shield to fall.

Jaune raced forward and snagged the shield before throwing it like a Frisbee back at his partner, who caught it just in time to block a few gunshots before retaliating with her own.

Jaune heard a familiar mechanical shift before me rolled to the side and avoided a crimson reaper.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby said cheerfully.

Jaune saluted with his sword, he saw Pyrrha join him as Ruby shifted her weapon back into a rifle form.

"Where's Blake?" he asked.

Ruby smirked before shrugging her shoulders.

"Jaune!"

He had no time to react as Pyrrha tackled him out of the way as a gun came rocketing towards him before blasting back into the hand of the cat Faunus.

"Come on Ruby," Jaune complained, "Fight fair at least."

Ruby smiled before holding up her scythe and charging at the duo.

"I'll handle Blake, get Ruby Jaune," Pyrrha said before rushing off.

Jaune held up his shield and deflected Crescent Rose before he slashed at Ruby. Flipping backwards she raised her scythe again before beginning to unleash multiple strikes at Jaune. The knight was completely pinned, either using his shield to stop bullets, or his sword to fend off her scythe attacks.

That's when everything went wrong.

The air seemed to crackle before a whip latched around Ruby's waist and blue electricity surged, causing Ruby to scream and collapse, but the whip didn't release its grip until Ruby began to convulse on the ground.

"RUBY!"

Jaune raced towards the girl, only to dodge the electric whip himself.

"What the hell?" Jaune demanded.

The owner of the whip sneered, "She's in Beacon now. She needs to step up into the big leagues."

"She's a kid," Jaune growled.

"What are you going to do about it Arc?" he demanded.

He noticed a flicker of black behind him, "Not me, better ask her partner," Jaune said casually.

The owner didn't have time before he was shooting forward, a combo punch, belonging to two separate fists, to the back of his head knocked him out flawlessly.

Blake's amber eyes were filled with rage as she looked at Ruby, "That was against the rules," she growled.

Pyrrha raced towards Ruby's side before placing a hand on her neck, "She's alright. But she might need to get to the medical ward now," she said.

Blake nodded before scooping up her team leader, "You guys better win, Ruby would have wanted that."

After that statement, Blake hopped out of the arena before rushing towards a hallway with a red plus over it.

* * *

"AND IT APPEARS THAT TEAM RWBY IS OUT OF THE COMPETITION! I DO HOPE MISS ROSE WILL BE ALRIGHT," rang an announcer.

There had been gasps and cheering from the crowd, but most people were silent after that show with the whip. Nora for one was silent; her fellow cookie loving crusader was injured badly by the mean guys with the lightening whip! If she met the guy who did that, broken legs would be the least of their problems. Ren was normally an impassive face, but if anyone looked now it would resemble cold stone. Natural combat rules stated that attacks were only meant to knock out, bruise, or slightly cut; NOT to keep attacking after that person is down, then they cease to be Hunters and become the monsters they seek to fight. Weiss was biting her lip, attacks like that were too ferocious, especially for a young girl, she was rubbing Yang's shoulder soothingly as Yang's eyes were red and her hair began to flicker.

Team CRDL was in the same state as Yang, they had a high respect for the brawler after the club; and they now viewed Ruby as a fellow classmate, if not little sister.

They were just glad she was taken to the medical clinic quickly. The teams watched as Jaune and Pyrrha began to fight together and target the bullies in the fighters, and they were doing well.

That's when they saw it, a bazooka.

A large blast later and the duo were separated.

* * *

Jaune groaned as he pulled himself up.

That.

Really.

Hurt.

He was just glad he got his aura up in time to protect himself and-

PYRRHA!

He looked up to see a boot swinging at his jaw.

BAM!

Head snapping back, blood spurted out of his mouth as he landed spread-eagled on his back.

"Look at me, I'm big shot Jaune Arc," the guy said.

Jaune gritted his teeth before rolling backwards so he was in a kneeling position.

"I can get the great Pyrrha Nikos to like me," the guy continued, brandishing a large double sided hammer, "But can't do well in a fight without her."

Wiping his mouth off, he looked to see that his shield and sword were right behind the guy.

Damn this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Cardin Winchester was worried about Jaune, badly. He was looking at the screens that were shown the area that was by the medical clinic.

'What was he doing there?' You might ask.

He was waiting for Yang to exit; all of Team RWBY, especially some old man, was in there with Ruby. It had been awhile but he needed Yang if Jaune was going to win. So far, bare fists against a hammer weren't going well, and his partner was barely doing well herself.

Then he saw the blonde bombshell exit the clinic.

"So how is she?" he asked, walking in step with her.

Yang sighed, "Any linger and she may have been crippled for several days. She'll wake up later tonight, a half-hour before the parents have to leave."

Cardin nodded, "I…I'm sorry."

It was impossible for the boy to admit that to anyone, but to those he held with great regard, it was a challenge that could be completed.

"How's Vomit Boy?" she asked.

Cardin gestured to the monitor, "Not good."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Yang said, "They have to win."

Cardin just stared at Yang with a suppressed smirk, her eyebrows knit together and she was biting her lip.

"Didn't you say all Jaune needed was some motivation. What if we got another song-like a really REALLY badass song and then-"

She looked at Cardin to see his face, "Oh you brilliant bastard," she said.

"You know me, come on Goldilocks, let's get my team," he said.

He expected a roll of the eyes, or a huff, but not a smirk.

"Alright, let's get your team of Song Birds Woodpecker."

* * *

Jaune went sliding across the arena as the hammer crashed into his chest plate. It would have destroyed it had he not used his aura to dampen the blow.

Wincing slightly as he felt pain, he looked and saw…three people at the edge.

And…

Music?

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Cardin. You brilliant man.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

Cardin and Yang had raced up to the announcers booth with plugs and AMP's to hook into the speakers, effectively cutting off the announcer as the rest of Team CRDL went down to the Arena level. Cardin plugged wired from the announcer board into his Scroll before he tapped some buttons and streamlined the sound from his team, which were sending wireless frequencies, to his Scroll and back into the speakers.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Jaune quickly stood up and brushed himself off and smirked at the guy.

"Come at me."

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

The hammer wielder snarled before swinging the hammer at Jaune.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Jaune raced forward before leaping up, tucking in his legs as he flipped over the hammer and hit the ground, rolling on impact he went rushing towards his weapons and quickly snatching up the sword and shield.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Racing towards the hammer wielder, he raised his shield as the hammer came soaring in. Using his aura, he coated his shield in it before bashing away the hammer; spinning in a circle he slashed at the guy's chest before leaping up and kicking him in the head.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_'__Thanks Cardin,'_ Jaune thought before he saw his teammate dealing with multiple opponents.

_All the writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

Racing towards his girlfriend, he raised his shield just in time to block some persons arm blades.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

The person snarled before punching at him, Jaune grabbed his wrist before bending it away and kicking the person in the chest; the gunslinger grunted as he went flying away.

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

"Pyrrha, get back," Jaune said before sheathing his sword and shrinking Crocea Mors and placing it on his belt.

"Jaune wh-"

"BRING IT ON WEAKLINGS! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME?! I'LL BEAT ALL Y'ALL SONS OF BITCHES!"

Pyrrha blinked at the Jaune. He was looking very cocky, either that or he knew exactly what he was doing; she quickly backed away as a large group of guys rushed forward with fire in their eyes.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Jaune channeled aura into his legs before leaping up into a backflip as two people crashed into each other, the force stunning them before Jaune stomped onto their backs and knocking them out as they crashed into the floor. Dodging a fist, he brought back his foot and heel kicked a person in the chest before noticing another pair swinging their weapons; in a flash Jaune leapt up, bring back his outstretched foot before effectively pulling off a split as he hit the ground.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Raising his feet he began to pull off a coffee grind before building momentum and performing a windmill. Anyone who advanced at Jaune were effectively knocked away or out.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

Jaune finished up by spinning on his back before freezing at a pose with one hand holding him up.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

The crowd began to cheer.

"JAUNE!" "JAUNE!" "JAUNE!" "JAUNE!"

Inside the announcer's booth, Cardin and Yang were shouting, even though nobody could hear them.

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT VOMIT BOY!"

"COME ON ARC! FINISH IT UP!"

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

Panting, Jaune got back onto his feet before Pyrrha rushed up, weapons on her back.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Fine, but I need you to trust me, alright?"

"Jaune wha-"

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anything."

"Then I need you to place your arm on my shoulder and be ready."

Pyrrha blinked curiously at Jaune before doing as he asked, "Now wh-"

She gasped as she felt Jaune's aura touch into hers. The last time she was unlocking it, and felt the magnitude of how much he had; now he was almost _melding_ his auras with hers. Since he had traces of her aura in his and vice versa for her, it was a moment where Pyrrha understood what Jaune wanted.

It was completely crazy and awesome at the same time.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Jaune had wrapped his arm around her waist before whirling out; Pyrrha had extended her leg before kicking at a combatant before Jaune pulled her back in.

The crowd was astonished at the sight. The students were shocked, they knew that Jaune could fight, was very protective over his girlfriend, but could dance too? The boy population grew jealous while all the girls began to drool slightly at the sight of the knight. They were definitely going to try and get him now.

Jaune's mother and father were a mixed of proud and shock, they were glad to see that Jaune was fighting, but that's when their similarities separated, Michael Arc was surprised that Jaune could dance, well in fact.

Sally Arc however…

"His aura is unlocked," she whispered in horror.

"I know."

Sally whirled at her husband, "You _knew?!"_

"I'll explain after this fight."

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

The dup ended as Jaune dipped Pyrrha, who kicked up her leg and knocked a student under the jaw with her foot.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

They were hot, sweaty but very pleased with themselves. Jaune decided to take that moment and kiss his girlfriend, eliciting wolf whistles and cheers from the crowd. Somewhere in the crowd, Pyrrha's father was gritting his teeth as he tried to not hop into the arena and strangle the boy kissing his daughter.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Cardin and Yang were cheering loudly, at the finish when Pyrrha knocked the guy out Cardin had grabbed Yang around the waist with his arm, when Jaune and Pyrrha kissed, Yang wrapped her arms around Cardin and they spun in the air, cheering loudly as Cardin returned her to the ground.

That's when everything went strange.

Yang had grabbed Cardin and was about to kiss him before she realized what was going on and who she was about to kiss; Cardin was just glad Yang wasn't going to kill him when she had grabbed him, he realized she was about to kiss him right when she did.

They blinked before separating, clearing their throats and brushing their clothes.

An awkward moment of silence hung.

"F-Friends?" Cardin asked.

Yang nodded, "Yes, and for my team too…I think they'll enjoy getting to know you."

* * *

Jaune was putting away his armor when he felt a cold presence behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and looked behind him.

Pyrrha (Thank Monty!) was holding the arm of a large man.

"Jaune, meet my dad. Dad, this is Jaune," she said.

Jaune smiled before offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," he said.

Mr. Nikos looked him up and down before taking the hand, Jaune tried not to wince as the man crushed his hand.

"Pyrrha dear, could you leave me and…Jaune here for a moment, there is something I would like to talk to him with."

Pyrrha looked nervously between her dad and Jaune before walking away the shut of the door reminded Jaune of the shut of a coffin.

"Now Jaune, please tell me about yourself and your relationship with my daughter," the man growled.

Jaune swallowed, "Well, she's my partner in combat and my teammate. She's been helping me ever since the start of Beacon with training because…I wasn't exactly the best fighter, but she helped a ton-"

"What do you know about my daughter exactly?" he asked.

Jaune blinked, "Pyrrha is named after a Mistrial tree, champion of the Mistral Tournament four times in the row, cover of the Pumpkin Pete's cereal color. Favorite color is green, enjoys root beers and some sandwiches for a picnic. She got the idea of her weapons from some legend she heard from you, but never really went into it-"

"Crocea Mors."

Jaune faltered.

"W-What?" he asked.

Mr. Nikos sighed, "A long time ago, back in the Grimm battles. One of our ancestors was fighting when he had fallen and was about to be slain, until someone saved him, a warrior with the Arc crest on the shield and a sword. The tide of battle changed and soon, Mistrial was saved…all thanks to that warrior."

Jaune blinked in shock, his ancestors had saved one of Pyrrha's ancestors?

"When Pyrrha heard that, she decided then and there to use a sword and shield," her dad finished, "I heard that an Arc was attending Beacon, apparently he's being swarmed by girls, but isn't attracted to them for some reason. I'd like him to date my daughter," he trailed off.

Jaune bit his lip, "Sir I have two things to say."

Mr. Nikos went rapt to attention, "Yes?"

"Did…did you know your daughters fear of spiders?" he asked.

Mr. Nikos' face went stone, "How do you know that?" he asked in a low voice.

Jaune turned and grabbed his Scroll from his locker before opening it and showing Pyrrha's dad the video. Mr. Nikos scowled when he saw the image, then shock, rage, surprise and respect as the video went.

"I am…thankful you did that," he said finally.

"Also, the last thing is…"

Jaune trailed off as he opened his locker door and brought out his weapon before extending the shield, "My last name is Arc…if Pyrrha didn't tell you that."

Mr. Nikos' eyes widened before snapping shut, "Well…then I don't have a reason to be mad at you then."

Jaune nodded before looking at his Scroll, "Well time for dinner, let's go Mr. Nikos."

With that, the two men exited the locker room.

* * *

"Great job guys! You did great!"

Jaune and Pyrrha smiled as Ruby congratulated them. Jaune was sitting across from Ruby, who was smiling but had her stomach partially wrapped in bandages.

Jaune was about to reply with how it would have been tied between the teams when a loud 'RUBY' stopped him.

Jaune looked up to see Yang rushing towards her little sister, with Cardin close behind her. He glanced at the teams before walking to where his team was sitting, smiling at their leader.

The girls hugged it out while the teams and parents ate.

Jaune smiled before returning to his meal.

All was well for him, it had been a great day.

* * *

Cardin was walking back to his dorm room, hands in his pockets as he walked up the stairs. It had been an eventful day, besides the song and being talked to by Mr. Arc, it-

"STOP IT!"

Cardin took a moment to recognize that voice before throwing himself up the stairs and seeing Velvet Scarlatina being harassed again. Gritting his teeth in anger, he marched towards the assailants before grabbing the and punching them in the face.

"I thought I told you bastards to LEAVE HER ALONE!"

They panicked before scrambling to their feet and fleeing.

Cardin huffed before turning to Velvet, who was looking at him fearfully.

"Hey," he reached out, only for her to flinch away.

Just like before

* * *

_Cardin was still standing there, his face stinging where his father hit him. He yelled at Cardin for being beaten by an Arc, and about how much the armor cost; it didn't help when he discovered Cardin's grades._

_"__Winchester's always been hard," a voice said._

_Cardin turned to see a man standing there with a smile, "Hiya, I'm Michael Arc, nice to meet you." _

_"__Arc?" Cardin said as he shook the man's hands, "I know-"_

_"__Jaune, he's my son; but this is you right now. Look, your old man saved my life, and I've repaid the favor. He's a great guy…he just doesn't do well with kids, even when we were told to care for some one time, he could never do it."_

_"__That doesn't excuse him," Cardin grumbled._

_"__Neither does bullying the Faunus Cardin," Michael pointed out._

_Cardin looked up in shock before shamefully turning away._

_"__I know…I'm changing but it's hard to remove something that's been there for years," he said._

_Michael sighed, "Can I tell you something?"_

_Cardin shrugged._

_"__You see, when Jaune was little, I had to seal his aura."_

_Cardin looked at the man in confusion, "But he can use his aura now," he said questioningly._

_"__Yes that's because someone unlocked it," Michael said, rubbing his chin, "I set an alert when it would happen and was pleased to find out that nobody was dead."_

_"__Why would anyone be dead?" Cardin asked._

_"__You see, back when Jaune was little, he told us that he met a Faunus one day after running into the woods from some bullies. They followed him, but according to Jaune, they were frightened by scary noises and acorns before fleeing. Jaune grew scared until a rabbit Faunus girl hopped from the tree's, introducing herself as Donna they became fast friends. Several times they continued to play in those forest until one day I had gotten news from my partner; you see, the woods used to be infested with Grimm, however monthly they clear out the woods and the next clearing day wasn't supposed to happen for the next week. They had migrated early…and Jaune was in there."_

_Michael rubbed his hands together before taking a deep breath and continuing._

_"__I raced there to find Jaune. He was only four. Four years old…and he was covered in blood."_

_Cardin's eyes widened._

_"__He had Donna in his arms…and he was looking at me with his bright eyes, looking just…lost. I wrapped him into a hug and saw mauled corpses and the bodies of Beowolves behind him. Quickly reaching into his body, I discovered that he and Donna were running from the Beowolves when they ran into the Hunters. They saved Jaune first…but left Donna behind to be killed."_

_Cardin watched as the man took a shuddering breath and looked at him, with slightly bloodshot eyes._

_"__They left her to die…just because she was a Faunus. Can you imagine a young boy watching his only friend die? Because she was different? That's when Jaune lost control, letting loose his aura he killed all of the Grimm…and the Hunters as well. In horror I sealed his aura in hopes of him never using it again…but as you can see it didn't really work out."_

_Michael placed a hand on Cardin's shoulder, "Look, I can tell you're a great boy. But we, as Hunters, are defined by our choices, not our personalities. You choose your path, nobody else."_

_Michael smiled at Cardin before a voice sounded on the intercom, "All teams please report to the Combat Arena. Again, all teams please report to the Combat Arena for a combat demonstration."_

_"__Well that's our que, just think wisely Cardin."_

_With that, Michael left._

_Cardin began to jog towards the locker rooms when he heard a cry of pain. Puzzled he slows down and approaches the sound, peeking around a corner he sees the rabbit Faunus, Velvet, wincing in pain as an older student tugged in her ears. The scene reminds him of when he did the act earlier in the school year…and it fills him with revulsion._

_How dare they do-_

_He remembers when he used to do that._

_He gritted his teeth and nodded his head._

_He can change._

_"__Stop," he said, walking into view._

_The older students take one look at him and laugh, "Oh, is the great Cardin Winchester going to lecture us on how to properly deal with Faunus trash?" they ask._

_Cardin glanced at the rabbit Faunus, to see her staring at him with fear._

_"__No, more of…" Cardin took that opportunity to punch the person holding Velvets ears, "how to get your ass handed too you."_

_Just like that, the fight was on._

_…_

_…_

_It was more of a massacre._

_While the older students had experience, they didn't have Cardin's muscle mass and were quickly beaten. He turned back to Velvet to see her huddled against the wall._

_"__Hey-" _

_She whimpered and drew away._

_Cardin sighed, "Look, I know that you have every reason to hate me. But I am doing this because I am being nice I swear. No ulterior motive. No nothing. Are you alright?" he asked._

_Velvet looked at him with a scared look before shaking her head._

_"__Do you need to go to the medical clinic?" he asked._

_Nod._

_"__Ok, would you…l-like me to walk you there?"_

_Pause._

_Cardin got nervous. This was the reason that Jaune-_

_Nod._

_Cardin nodded, "O-Ok,"_

_Monty Oum he was beginning to sound like Jaune._

_Reaching out a hand, he helped Velvet to her feet before they began to walk towards the clinic._

_After a while in silence, Cardin cleared his throat, "Look…I am sorry…f-for what I did. A-And I know you may hate my guts, but I just wanted you to know that I am deeply and truly sorry."_

_They continued in silence until they approached the clinic._

_"__H-Hope your ears get better," Cardin says before waving at her._

_"__Thank you."_

_Cardin froze._

_"__W-What?" he asked._

_Velvet looked to the side, a faint pink on her face, "T-Thank you for walking me here, a-and for apologizing. I-It's nice to see that you're changing."_

_She winced, expecting a snide comment._

_"__J-Just don't go telling that many people about it," he said._

_What was that heat on his face?_

_Velvet flashed a smile before hurrying into the clinic._

_Cardin went to the arena with a slight spring in his step._

* * *

"It's me…remember?" he said.

Velvet looked and saw Cardin standing there, she quickly brushed herself off and stood up.

"T-Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

Was that accent always there? It seemed…cute.

They walked up the stairs to their dorm rooms.

"S-so who won?" Velvet asked.

"Arc and Nikos," Cardin replied, "They had great teamwork. Why, weren't you there?"

Velvet turned red again, "N-No. M-My ears took longer than expected to heal."

"…Velvet-"

"Stop."

Velvet turned around before holding up a hand, "You apologized remember? No one…has ever done that before…not even my team. I don't care what you did, you made up for it," she said.

Cardin nodded.

She looked really pretty when she was all authorities.

Then the bunny Faunus flushed, "W-Well thanks f-for walking me t-to my room."

Cardin blinked, "But we're still at the staircase," he said.

Velvet nodded, "We passed your dorm hall earlier."

Cardin went red with embarrassment.

"W-Well then, see y-"

"Wait."

Cardin looked at the Faunus girl went red before she did something that surprised him.

She kissed his cheek…just a brief peck.

Flushing hardly, she quickly sprinted into her hall. Cardin stood there before touching where she had kissed him, skin still tingling.

As he walked back to the dorm, he thought only one thing.

_'__Who knew a guys night out would be so helpful?'_

**A/N: Yup, that's it. I ship CardinxVelvet. I don't know why but I just see it happening. Also, DANG! Who knew it would take me so long to write this, also I hope you enjoy this super long chapter, I COMBINED TWO PROMPTS! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Awkwardness and Photographs. **

**Read, Have a Great Night and God Bless.**

**Review**


	6. Team Bonding: Tension and Photographs

**_CHaosDemon1129: _****Respect went up as much as Monty's level when I saw that amazing food fight. **

**_AndreiN00B: _****I am not sure about hilarious; I've never really done well with comedy. **

**A/N: EPISODE 1 & 2 OF VOLUME 2 IS AWESOME! **

**…**

**…**

***Inhale* **

**I also have something important to say. **

**As you know, I have been using stuff from iFunny to write this stuff, and a user by the name of ****LadWatcher**** or ****DiegoAnime3000**** (I underlined it so you knew who he was) told me something's that I probably should have addressed way earlier…at least I think I didn't. All of these prompts I have found on iFunny, and if you are the person who made a prompt I have or will mention, then I am sorry for not talking to you. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE PROMPTS!**

**Ok, well I have returned from camp in high spirits, but between getting a drivers license and juggling college classes which are just wrapping up in time for high school, it's been getting interesting in my life. Also, I have thought of another RWBY story that deviates around the Jaunedice episode in RWBY Volume 1, tell me if you're interested; here's the next chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter: Team Bonding: Tension and Photographs.**

Team JNPR was filled with tension, what kind?

Either friendship of sexual tension

Pyrrha and Jaune could not discover what the source was…yet.

It had started a few days earlier; Pyrrha and Jaune had just returned from their sparring practice and walked back into their dorms when what they saw surprised them.

Normally, Ren is cleaning StormFlower and Nora is hopping excitedly around the room and talking about the morning breakfast meal. That day they returned, they could tell something was up with Nora; she was more quiet and reserved while Ren remained impassive.

The attitude remained that way the next day; she seemed fine; she would still sometimes talk about her random dreams and sometimes make a makeshift crown, made out of random food and declare loudly "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!~" only to be reprimanded by Ren.

However, those constantly with her (Jaune and Pyrrha) noticed that in classes she would be silent and unmoving, normally she would be bouncing in her seat or tapping her desk in Grimm Studies, but now she was more…unobservant, she would stare off and Jaune would notice that her eyes would glaze over, he knew that because he did that when he was daydreaming back in elementary school and the teacher would smack a ruler on the desk and tell him not to turn into a zombie.

However, that was the first day.

As the second day came, Nora started to excel in Combat Class; her team was surprised to see that she hadn't gone into her 'Leg Breaking' Mode and was more calm in battle, she still was a little crazy but not by much.

However JPR knew that something was up with her, the question is what?

Ren was just as clueless as the rest of his team, and he openly admitted that it infuriated him; he was Nora's closest friend and _he _didn't know what was wrong with her. He was comforted by Pyrrha, who told him that sometimes people change over time and that it's like getting to know a person all over again, (She looked meaningfully to Jaune, who suddenly decided to redo the shower incident again, Pyrrha didn't mind, she too enjoyed being dominated) **(A/N: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!) **

Ren was determined to figure out what was wrong.

The third day was as normal is possible until that evening at dinner.

* * *

"Then I brought up my fists and punched him…TWEISS before he went down."

Weiss banged her head against the table as Yang held up her fist with a smirk. Blake shook her head while Ruby was too busy eating cookies. Jaune was finishing up his food when he looked over to see Nora with her head held up with her hand and that glazed look. He was about to nudge Nora when Ren sat right between them.

"Alright Nora, what's wrong?" he asked.

Jaune blinked, that was rather…blunt. Normally Ren was more indirect and gentle with questions, turning to team RWBY, he tried to appear focused on them while eavesdropping on his two teammates.

"W-What?"

"Are you all right Nora?" he asked.

"Yeah Renny, I'm GREAT!" she exclaimed.

"Nora…you only call me 'Renny' when you want to hide something."

Silence.

"Can…Can I talk to you?" Nora asked.

Jaune blinked in surprise, Nora being nervous and quiet?

"Ok, let's go."

With that, Jaune turned to see Nora pulling Ren out of the Dining Hall; and for the next several hours, nobody saw them until after Jaune and Pyrrha returned from the nightly sparring session to a surprising scene.

Nora in her bed…asleep.

If anyone did not understand the significance of that they did not know Nora at all. She did not go to sleep until she was properly calmed down by her childhood friend…and even then she was all jittery before falling asleep.

The other thing was that Ren wasn't in the room.

On the fourth day he had returned that morning, telling his team that he was fine before continuing on with the day. However he seemed more quiet and reserved than usual and even Nora, and they seemed distant; Nora would be very quiet and Ren would be stone faced as usual.

However Pyrrha noticed what was wrong with Nora, she quickly grabbed the girl and brought her into an empty classroom.

"Are you alright Nora," she asked.

The pink hammer wielder nodded quietly.

"…Nora I know something is wro-"

"SO…what?" Nora demanded.

Pyrrha blinked in shock as the Valkyrie glared at her, "Why does it matter how I feel? I'm a Huntress; I don't need this stupid talk abou-"

Pyrrha quickly enveloped the girl into a hug, "I know," the Spartan whispered softly, "but we can't just shut out our feelings, it's more painful than anything you can ever experience."

Nora didn't move, neither did Pyrrha.

*Sniffle*

Nora wrapped her arms around Pyrrha tightly, who grunted from the force of the arms wrapped around but didn't care as Nora began to cry. Pyrrha whispered comfortingly in Nora's ear as she rubbed her back slowly and they sort of slumped to the floor.

"Have," Nora sniffed, "have you ever felt so hurt by someone you cared about?"

Pyrrha blinked, "Remember back when Jaune used to be 'friends' with Cardin? I wanted to help Jaune become a better fighter and…hopefully to be together-together but it took longer than expected?"

Nora nodded, "I remember."

"It felt like Jaune was ripping my heart out, I wanted so badly to help him but he refused, and there was nothing I could do until he talked to me."

Nora sniffed again, as Pyrrha felt her blazer get steadily wetter, she heard Nora mumble, "It feels like that, only worse."

* * *

Nora didn't pay attention in class, she was failing some and in Combat Class she was doing worse, she had to spend several hours inside of the nurse's office before returning to her friends.

Once the day ended, Jaune and Pyrrha got together.

* * *

"I think that Ren did something to Nora," they said at the same time.

"You too?" They said together again.

Jaune stopped talking, having experience with this, while Pyrrha continued talking, "How?"

"Mainly because Ren isn't around Nora as much," Jaune stated, "Plus it was after they talked two days ago that caused them to act like this."

"I think it had to do with their relationship," Pyrrha stated, "Nora seemed heart-broken for some reason; and after what you said, I know it has something to do with Ren."

Jaune nodded, "Now all we have to do is figure out what."

Pyrrha bit her lip and leaned back in her chair; Jaune looked out the window and thought because if he stared at Pyrrha he would be distracted by that cute and sexy look.

Then Pyrrha came up with an idea, "How about we take them out…like a team bonding exercise."

"Yeah, I'll take Ren and-"

"No," Pyrrha interrupted, "It seems smart but that's not what we need. Jaune, you're a guy to put it bluntly, I'll try to be to the point with Ren, but he doesn't need another guy interfering with his life. This needs a woman's touch."

He knew how to try and be gentle…his books were pretty on point and…well that's a story for another time.

It was a sound plan.

Except…

"They can't stay apart forever," he said.

Pyrrha blinked before sighing, "I didn't think of that."

Jaune snapped his fingers, "How about we do both? At some time we switch places, so I get Ren and you get Nora."

Pyrrha smiled in agreement, "Great."

Jaune nodded his head, "So this coming weekend?"

"Yes."

"Now all I have to do is figure out how to entertain Nora."

* * *

The weekend came all too slow. The fifth day, Nora spent most of the day in the clinic again because she was badly injured by Cardin's mace, (Who apologized after to Jaune and Pyrrha, who forgave him, as he insisted that he was scared she might hurt him badly) and Ren seemed almost uncaring about it. He did take notes for his missing teammate but besides the occasional nod, he had a sort of uncaring voice that one might associate with Cardin Winchester…formerly.

As the day ended, Jaune gathered his team together, Pyrrha sitting between Nora and Ren, the former having bandages wrapped around her arms and a bit of her mid-section.

"Team…we are at a bit of a snag." he began, "At first we seemed going well, but this week has decided that I must act."

Monty Oum above this was a terrible speech.

"Tomorrow, we will be going on an outing. Ren," the boy tensed slightly, "you and Pyrrha will be a pair while Nora and I am a pair."

Nora looked slightly excited, "We will leave in the morning and then later at noon we will switch partners; I will then be paired with Ren while Pyrrha is with Nora. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes," came three replies. One was happy, one was confident while the other was still blank.

_"__Man that speech sucked,"_ Jaune thought.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune was awoken by something that leaped onto him in his bed.

"Jauney!" Nora whisper-shouted, "Wake up wake up wake up!"

Jaune groaned before looking over at his clock, it was 5:30 am in the morning.

"Nora," he groaned, "Go back to bed. It's too early to leave."

Nora sighed before flopping onto his bed, laying the back of her head onto his, "I cant. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to _leave_!"

Jaune groaned, "Just give me thirty minutes," he said before not to carefully shoving her off the bed.

Just as Jaune snuggled back into his bed, he heard Nora whisper, "I will throw you into the fountain outside."

**(A/N: AAAHHHH HA! WERENT EXPECTING THAT WERE YA?!) **

Jaune's eyes widened considerably before he sat up and said, "I'M UP!"

A pillow smacked into his face and he went rolling off the bed and barely managed not to fall onto Nora by supporting himself on his hands and feet, however it did bring him close to her face. The sight of shining blue eyes and a wide honest grin made Jaune feel so guilty about ignoring her.

"Let me shower first, ok?" he said.

Nora nodded, Jaune stood before helping Nora to her feet, whom he noticed was already dressed in her signature skit, and a pink tank-top with a heart on it, that was a lighter shade of pink than the shirt itself.

Jaune slowly went to the bathroom to get a shower, rubbing sleep out from his eyes and he had hardly shut the door when Nora quickly opened it again.

"Here," she said.

Jaune looked and saw clothing wrapped inside a pair of light blue jeans. He took the bundle before going through it; he looked up at Nora with curiosity and a bit of concern.

"Nora," he said.

"Yes Jaune?"

"How did you know where my underwear was?"

Nora blinked, "The shower incident."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jaune closed the door, before blasting himself with cold water to try and cool his rapidly heating face.

* * *

At 6 a.m. for Jaune, he was wearing his usual attire minus the armor; Nora was happily skipping alongside him, she had linked arms with him so every time Jaune took a step, his arm would jerk up as Nora skipped. At first he wanted to reprimand the girl, however when he opened his mouth, the sight of Nora stunned him as he saw the raw joy and innocence in the girl, he held his tongue.

How did he miss this? Nora seemed always energetic and quick to rage, however, this was like she was a child; and he a big brother.

How could Ren hurt this?

"CANDY!" Nora shouted.

Jaune looked and saw something that sent warning bells going off in his head.

_Bearnie's and Wonka's Chocolate and Candy_

"Ah, sorry Nora but-"

He looked over to see an empty space beside him; looking back at the store, he sees a pink blur dashing around the store and then the yelling.

"HEY STOP THAT!"

"YOU'RE EATING ALL OUR STOCK!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

Jaune sweat-dropped, apparently these things had an up and a down.

He quickly raced inside, trying to stop a sugar crazed Nora and deal with the damages later.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up with the light shining on her face, yawning, she stretched as she sat up before looking over to her right.

Jaune's bed was empty, after a quick glance around she saw that Nora's bed was empty as well.

Looks like they had an early start; she vaguely remembered throwing something at a voice earlier that morning.

"When do we leave?"

Pyrrha jumped to see Ren looking at her calmly, however he was in his outfit already, he was wearing his light green slacks but had a green T-Shirt with a white dragon on it with pink eyes.

"Um, let me get ready," she said.

As she drew back the covers and stepped onto the floor, she saw folded clothes, containing a red T-shirt with her symbol on it, a blue denim skirt and…her underclothes.

As Pyrrha looked at Ren he said, "Nora and I had to put your clothes away after that shower incident…the second time our roles switched."

Ren calmly reached for his shoes while Pyrrha flushed red before rushing into the bathroom.

Ren was totally calm, Nora had a similar reaction when he had to straighten up her room when she passed out at her seventh birthday party after…engaging with a candy apple eating contest with her father; which she totally won.

Ren shook his head. No, this was about getting along with Pyrrha, not to think about Nora.

* * *

*CRASH*

"WHHHHEEEEEEE!"

"YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"GOTTARUNSEEYALATER…HOPEFULLYNOT!"

"MOOOOOREEEE CAND-*Snore*"

She _had _to have the sugar crash now didn't she?

Jaune leapt over a small wall and continued his sprint into the city of Vale, leaping over benches before racing into a community park; employees of the candy shop far behind, they would have caught up by now if Jaune wasn't training as hard as he was with Pyrrha.

Nora was asleep on Jaune's back, blissfully dreaming of pancakes and waterfalls of syrup.

* * *

"So where do you want to go first?" Pyrrha asked.

After a trip on the airship, Pyrrha figured out that it wasn't that Ren was quiet, most times he was around Nora and being the rapid verbal freight train she was, she assumed that Ren may be deep in thought as Nora spoke.

She was hesitant at first before she asked him how he slept; he blinked before making a sound of confusion. When she repeated the question, Ren blinked before saying, "It was fine, normally I don't have dreams but tonight I had a pleasant one."

"Oh?" she said, "What about?"

Ren pinched his chin, "Well…it was roughly based off a sort of scary movie. You see, random people, Team CRDL and myself were on some kind of road trip; however when we took a rest stop there was a man who offered us a price if we survived for a night. I cannot remember the price but I do remember running from people with chainsaws, machetes and hammers, by sliding into sewage pipes and racing up hills. I won this competition and the next thing I knew, I was in a messed up of fairy tales, Red Riding Hood was a werewolf and Peter Pan was actually a bad guy trying to steal someone's heart…as in ripping it out, and it turned out it was mine. However before he could I woke up and got ready."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise, that was more sentences then she had ever heard come from the boy at that moment.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

"…Hm?"

Getting back to the present, she sighed as he failed to directly respond to her question, looking around she noticed a building that she recognized as the museum of Fine Arts and Theater.

"We're going there," she said as she grabbed Ren's hand and began to drag him to the building.

While she was trying to get him to talk, all she succeeded in doing was making him withdrawn, it hadn't occurred to her but to Ren it felt like Nora was back around again…however he couldn't focus on that. It wasn't until the force stopped dragging him that he realized he was in a building that was vaguely familiar.

"Well, lets just look around a bit and talk about what we find," Pyrrha said before walking off.

Ren shrugged before walking into an exhibit of the Globe Stadium.

Pyrrha however walked into an exhibit on paintings and pictures, she looked around at the images of the 'Two Lovers' showing a couple dancing in a ballroom and staring lovingly into each other's eyes, the woman resembled Weiss with her snow white hair that cascaded in a waterfall down her back and her blue eyes; the man had dark black hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a white suit to match his partner and he also had a smile on his face.

Pyrrha crossed her fingers and wished that she and Jaune would last like that for a long time. Moving on she was a sign that read 'Winners of the Photo Tournament' and after shrugging her shoulders she walked inside.

* * *

Ren was walking down the hall as he examined the remains of old theaters and small replicas of what theaters used to look like in the past. For some strange reason this looked vaguely familiar.

"Lie! Hello!"

Ren turned to see a woman walking towards him, she had gray hair and was wearing glasses connected to a chain that went around her neck, however it didn't stop her from smiling widely, her eyes twinkling as she hurried over, leaning on a wooden cane.

"M-Mrs. Lexia, hello," Ren said, "W-What are you doing here?" he asked.

Mrs. Lexia smiled, "Well I work here boy," she said chuckling, "I believe that you should know that by now."

Ren blinked, wait he was in the museum-

"What brings you here though? I thought you were on an outing with that pretty red haired girl I saw earlier-"

Oh Monty.

"Yes," Ren interrupted, "We got separated, do you perhaps know where she is?" he asked.

"Last I saw she was heading for the image exhibits for the tournaments you entered."

"Thanks!" Ren said over his shoulder he sprinted down the hall.

He knew this place like the back of his hand, dashing past the information desk he vaulted over the small railing and onto the floor about half a foot below before turning a sharp right, leaping on and off the wall to keep his momentum going. Skidding at the very end he went right before he entered the photo exhibits, he saw a flash of red hair before he saw where it was.

_'__Winners of the Photo Tournament'_

This was not his week was it?

* * *

Pyrrha looked at the exhibit in shock, not of the beauty of the pictures but what they contained.

Nora.

All of them were Nora.

Just random pictures, one with her grabbing tightly onto a rope while she held her hand over her eyes as if she was a sailor looking for land, her clothes contained a doublet and lace.

"The Lady of Pirates."

Pyrrha turned to see Ren standing there, hands in his pockets as he stared wistfully at the picture.

"We were twelve, around the time when we wanted to become Hunters. At the time she wanted to be a pirate and sail the seas of the world, just exploring and doing as she pleased."

Ren walked forward to stand next to Pyrrha, "I remember when I took the photo, she had literally stolen a costume off a dummy in the store and put it on before hopping onto this big ship and posing like this, pretending she was a pirate."

Pyrrha blinked, "And you took…" she trailed off as she gestured at all the pictures.

Ren nodded, "Ever since I was six," he stated before pointing at an image of her about eat a cake, her cheeks puffed out as she blew out the candles. "Back then, Nora wanted to be a photographer, however she was too jittery; so I took it for her. Eventually she moved on, but I kept taking pictures, saving moments of our past together…and that's why I don't want to date her Pyrrha."

She blinked, "I know Nora has been talking to you," Ren continued, hair covering his eyes and his hands still in his pockets. "Nora constantly bounces from one thing to the next; however Nora has been around me for years. I don't want her to believe she actually likes me, only to discover that it's not me she's interested in and just leave; because that's all I know Nora as, she gets excited with new things as fast as she gets rid of the old."

Pyrrha placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, "Have you told her?" she asked.

Ren sighed before looking at Pyrrha, his pink eyes glistening slightly, "Why do you think I've been distancing myself from her? I love her so much, but I'm too scared, not of how she will react if I ask her, but how we will proceed from there. I do not want to be a quick fling with her, I want it-"

"-to mean something," Pyrrha finished.

Ren nodded.

They spent their last remaining time staring at the pictures before the alarm on Pyrrha's Scroll went off.

"That's us, come on; we have to get to the park," she said.

"One question, did Jaune plan all of this?"

"Well…"

* * *

The only one not surprised by Jaune and Nora's appearance was obviously Ren.

Jaune had twigs and leaves stuck in his hair, his black hoodie had darker spots on them, as well as some small tear's on the seams. Nora had chocolate smudges on the corner of her mouth and was stretching leisurely as if she had just finished a great nap.

_'__Don't ask,' _Pyrrha thought.

"So…switch then?" Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded, Ren walked over to Jaune before wrinkling his nose, "Dude, ditch the hoodie," he stated.

Jaune sighed, "Later ok?"

Nora skipped to Pyrrha, who clung tightly to her arm; not wanting to lose the Valkyrie and have to go on a wild adventure like Jaune did.

Jaune shoved his hands into his hoodie before he and Ren walked off towards the waterfront; Pyrrha turned to Nora, "How was your trip?" she asked.

Nora shrugged, "I don't remember it really," she said.

Pyrrha cringed, "Well…I have something to show you."

* * *

**(A/N: Enerjack, this one's for you.)**

Ren and Jaune went along the docks; Jaune had sadly gotten rid of his hoodie (Despite Ren pointing out that he had other similar hoodies) and replaced it with a red T-Shirt with a phoenix on it, wings outstretched.

"So Ren…what do you like to do?" Jaune asked.

"…Hm?"

Jaune blinked, "I said what do you like to do? For fun and stuff."

Ren blinked, "Normally all the 'fun' I recognize is from my time with Nora. But I do enjoy watching competitions."

"Really?" Jaune said surprised, "What kind?"

Ren looked at Jaune before shaking his head, "You'll think it's stupid."

Jaune shook his head, "Ren I'm your teammate, you can tell me."

"…dhnvceennhhh comfphetisions."

"What?"

"Daunss compfetifons."

"Ren, come on…stop mumbling."

"Dance competitions ok?!" Ren said.

Jaune blinked, "Seriously?" he asked.

Ren looked down slightly ashamed, "Well…any kind of dance. Their unique really, people have their own interpretations of things and its cool to see it because it is, in a way, a reflection of their inner selves."

Jaune blinked, "That's deep."

He then quickly pulled out his Scroll and sent a message to Yang, _'Hey Yang, did you ever get a recording of my dancing at the club?' _he asked.

Not a moment later, Yang replied.

_'__No, y would u ask?' _

_'…__you're a liar.' _

_'__Sigh. Yes I did.' _

_'__Send it to me please.'_

_'__K…why?' _

_'__It's complicated. I'm here with Ren and I want to show it to him.'_

_'__Ooooohhhhh, ddn't know u were like that Jauney ;-)'_

_ '__NO! Just send the damn thing.'_

A few seconds later, a video along with a location was sent to his Scroll. It wasn't too far from where Jaune was, so he looked around before he and Ren began to make their way to this area. It appeared to be a small stage area that was facing the seaport…and a stage set.

"Ren…how would you like to watch a competition?"

* * *

"AND THAT WAS LES TWINS! GIVE THEM A BIG HAAANNNNDDDD!"

Jaune and Ren cheered ecstatically for the two twins who bowed before walking off the stage.

"That was incredible!" Ren exclaimed, "The amount of muscles strain on that kneeling twist was probably very high."

Jaune nodded in agreement. The twin had swung his leg in front of his other before twisting and bending his body backward before ending in a kneeling position as the crowd went wild.

"AND FOR OUR FINAL SHOW! IT WILL BE OUR TRADITIONAL-"

"RANDOM DANCE OFF!" The crowd shouted.

Ren and Jaune looked around confused, what?

"FOR ANY NEWCOMERS! FOUR PEOPLE SHALL BE RANDOMELY PICKED FROM THE AUDIENCE AND COMPETE AND AN AMATUER DANCE OFF!"

Jaune had a very bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, he felt the seats fall from under him, with a yelp he went backwards on a slide before landing haphazardly onto the floor. A moment later, another person fell on top of him.

"Jaune, what the heck?"

"Ren? Get off me."

The boys rolled around, getting all tangled up in a mass of limbs

"Great, now we're both trapped."

"Well if you hadn't of moved then we-"

Someone cleared their throat.

"Boys, stop it. All this sexual tension is overwhelming."

The teammates stopped to see that Ren was on top of Jaune and it was as if they were going to kiss. Quickly untangling themselves, they brushed off the dirt on their clothes before standing at attention at the three in front of them.

One was an announcer, clad in a pinstripe suit and brown slacks, a purple tie and gravity defying hair continued with him holding the mic in his hand. Then there were the two girls, Ren was reminded of the Romani in years past while Jaune saw that they were, what was called, _ratchet_ girls like back at his old school. One had a red hat on and a loose fitting shirt that hung barely on her shoulders, the visible straps of a tank top lay underneath (Thankfully in both boys opinions) however both articles of clothing were not long enough to cover the lower part of her belly, showing a stomach piercing. Regular denim jeans and black converses made the rest of her up; the other girl had a slightly longer red shirt, but _very_ short shorts, and a jacket tied around her waist.

"If you boys will follow me, we will go to the stage."

The announcer then turned and began to walk away as the two girls eyes Jaune and Ren; the latter staring at the girls with curiosity while Jaune scratched the back of his head before extending said hand, "Good luck?" he said meekly.

Both girls eyed the hand before one of them flipped her hair, "We don't need it," one said.

"You will however," finished the other.

Together they followed the announcer; Jaune looked at Ren, who glared at the place where the girls once stood.

"You ok Ren?"

Jaune asked.

Ren shook his head, "I understand that this is a competition, but they could at least show some sportsmanship."

Ren sighed before they walked up the stairs, which ended at the end of a small corridor which led to the stage area, where the girls had just introduced themselves and the music started to play.

_I'm that flight that you get on, international_

_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

Both girls started by crossing their arms before slowly lifting them up as they moved hypnotically with their hips and upper bodies in some kind of belly dance.

_'Cause I know what the girl them need,_

_New York to Haiti_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_

_You make it hard to leave_

"Sorry, but you boys need to pick out a song please," the announcer said, quickly returning.

"You do realize that we aren't that synchronized as them, right?" Ren pointed out.

"Well," the man said, running his fingers through his hair, "I figured it was worth a try."

"W-Well we can think of something," Jaune said. While he didn't want to be part of this, he might as well make the best of it.

"…I don't think so Jaune," Ren stated before looking at Jaune apologetically.

_[Jason Derulo:]_

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_

_But your booty don't need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is_

_When you talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Get jazzy on it_

As Jaune and Ren returned their gaze to the stage, the girls had started to do some… _very _dirty dancing. Ren and Jaune both looked away, but wolf-whistles were heard amongst the crowd.

_[Jason Derulo:]_

_You know the words to my songs_

_No habla inglés_

_Our conversations ain't long_

_But you know what is_

The girls mimed talking to each other before linking their fingers together and moving in opposite of each other, as if they were one complete being.

_I know what the girl them want,_

_London to Taiwan_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

_I think I need a new one_

"…Man this song is stupid. Catchy tune," Jaune said, "But stupid."

"Be lucky, we censored it," the announcer stated.

_[Jason Derulo:]_

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_

_But your booty don't need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is_

_When you talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me _

The song ended with the girls bowing low to the crowd, which cheered loudly for them. Standing back up, they flashed smirks at the two boys before resuming their smiles at the crowd.

"Well how great was that?" the announcer asked, "Any advice for your fellow competitors?" he asked.

"Give up now," one said.

"Spare yourself the humiliation and just go back to kissing."

Loud 'Oh' were heard amongst the crowd, Ren gritted his teeth before looking at Jaune, "We're doing this."

Jaune looked at his partner in confusion, "Ren, you just said-"

"I _know _what I said Jaune!" Ren stated, "But trash-talking? On this? It's inexcusable."

Ren then turned before tapping a button on a console, picking the next song.

"Ren, we may have to plan this on-stage alright?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded.

* * *

The announcer was a little nervous about the boys who had suddenly agreed…he forced on a smile before saying, "AND OUR NEXT CONTESTANTS! Calling themselves THE MYSTIC CREATURES!"

The two girls sighed and shook their heads, idiots.

The two boys stood on the stage, Jaune giving instructions to Ren who nodded. Then they both crouched down , hugging their knees and bowing their heads.

**(Levels by Avicii) TIM= Time in music.**

As the music began, they waited a few seconds before slowly rising up, straightening their legs before their backs and throwing back their heads and blinking, as if they had just awakened.

**TIM: 0:10**

Ren and Jaune both faced to the right, Jaune acting as if he was switching levers on Ren's back using his feet before turning around, Ren followed before acting like he was turning gears and cranks on Jaune's back and together they both faced the front.

**TIM: 0:22 **

As the bass boomed, they began to move in tandem. Ren would move his arms in smooth rhythmic ways, lacing them together before rolling his wrists upward before returning them down in a box formation before moving his arms again and pushing them outwards at Jaune's feet.

**TIM: 0:30 **

Jaune moved his right leg upward before swinging it 90 degrees from hanging before swinging it left in right before spinning in a tight circle and shuffling his feet. Then after hopping in the air a few times, the music slowed as he brought his leg around the other before slowly doing a combination of twisting and kneeling, the exact move the previous group had performed. As he ended in a kneeling position, Ren came up behind him before lifting him up from under his arm and whispering something to Jaune. Said boy smiled and they moved apart from each other

**TIM: 1:00 **

Racing towards each other, they brought up their feet, Jaune with his right foot and Ren with his left, before performing a backflip, kicking off each other's feet. Then, Jaune launched a high-kick at Ren, who stopped it with his arm before turning his body and punching at Jaune, who flipped out of the way with one foot before unleashing a roundhouse kick at Ren, who ducked before striking out with a jab at Jaune's face, leaning back Jaune ducked beneath the blow before saying 'Stop' to Ren before standing right beside him again and whispered more instructions.

**TIM: 1:24 **

Jaune bowed his head before moving into the center of the stage, Ren stood to the side before raising his right hand. In time with the music, Ren began to snap along while Jaune had bowed his head, pretending to have a fedora on, he pinched the imaginary brim before swinging his leg out to the right and bringing it in front of him and he repeated for the duration of the snaps.

**TIM: 1:54**

Jaune kneels as Ren bowed at the waist and his hand outstretched.

The whole crowd cheered loudly and the announcer stepped back onto the stage.

"WELL WASN'T THAT SPECTACULAR FOLKS!" The announcer shouted, "NOW WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES BOYS?!"

He held the microphone into their face.

"My name's Lie Ren," said the, now calm, teammate.

"And I'm Jaune Arc," said Team JNPR's leader.

The crowd went silent.

"Arc?" said the announcer, "As in the Jaune Arc? Who was known as the dance machine at the 'Veil of Vale?'" The announcer asked.

"Um…yeah?" Jaune said slowly.

The crowd went into an uproar…of the most dangerous beings in the world.

"Ren, we have to run. Now!" Jaune said.

"Why?" Ren asked.

His team leader was pale as he looked at his comrade, "The fangirls."

Oh crap.

They ran off the stage and out of the stadium, only after five seconds was a massive horde of women following the two boys.

Jaune asked Monty Oum in heaven, why was it always him who got into these situations.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the two boys returned back to their dorm. Jaune was a little pale after riding the airship, but they had gotten a lucky break as it was about to take off and they quickly leapt aboard the ship, literally. Jaune had a feeling that a picture of Ren holding onto a part of the airship and pulling Jaune on as well was going to hit the news fast and hard.

As they stepped inside, they see Pyrrha wearing a long red T-shirt and some black shorts, while Nora was wearing a night gown, with a slit along the sides.

As soon as the duo entered, Pyrrha had walked by and grabbed Jaune by the arm before pulling him back out as Nora said, "We need to talk Ren."

Ren was about leave when the door behind him slammed shut.

He was on his own.

Sighing, Ren sat beside Nora on the bed, "What is it?"

Nora sighed, "Ren…how do you feel about me?" she asked shyly.

Ren blinked, "You're my childhood friend N-"

"No, do you like me? As in do you want to be together-together?"

Ren's eyes hardened, "Nora. I said I wanted us to stay friends."

"…it's because I'm too fast, aren't I?" she asked.

Ren blinked, "What?"

Nora looked her friend directly in his pink-eyes, "I hop from attractions, from one thing to the next…I didn't really think about it, I just got bored with them and stuff."

Just like Nora, Ren nodded his head, "Yeah."

"If…" Nora took a deep breath, "if I managed to…stay with you, as in together-together for like ever. Would you be willing to try?" she asked.

Ren blinked, she was going to try…

…

…

SHE WAS GOING TO TRY! AND THAT'S BIG BECAUSE SHE USUALLY JUST MAKES IT UP AS SHE GOES ALONG! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ren smiled brightly, "If you would try, I would love us to be…together-together."

In a moment not like Ren, who calmly thought out situations and calculated what to do next, he had lifted Nora's chin before pressing his lips onto hers.

Nora gasped but quickly went with the kiss and began to frantically move her head.

The kiss was sloppy…and a bit painful, but they didn't care.

They'd fix it.

Well…Ren would, Nora would learn after a couple sessions over the weeks…or days…or hours.

**A/N: WRITERS BLOCK IT A TOTAL JERK! Sorry it took so long, I also have to go to school tomorrow…so that sucks. But this story will be finishing up soon. I have two more prompts with Team Sloth before I write one last finisher with Jaune and that's the end of this. **

**Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless. **

**Review**


End file.
